Troublesome
by babymoonlight
Summary: [COMPLETED] "Kalau aku memberitahu Sunbae, apa yang akan terjadi?" "Kau akan baik-baik saja, Jihoon-ah" Dimana Daniel berpikir Jihoon sedang berusaha menghukumnya — Park Jihoon ; Kang Daniel / Nielwink [Produce 101 / Wanna One]
1. Chapter 1

**TROUBLESOME**

 **Cast:**

Park Jihoon, Kang Daniel, and others

(Nielwink)

 **Warning:**

Absurd

High school!au

95-96 line: 3rd grade

97-98 line: 2nd grade

99-00 line: 1st grade

.

(Produce 101 / Wanna One)

.

Enjoy!

* * *

Hyungseob menilik Jihoon yang sedang (berpura-pura) fokus pada buku pelajaran matematika yang ia tidak tahu mengapa Jihoon repot-repot membawanya ke kantin di jam makan siang. Mungkin Jihoon berupaya untuk tidak terlalu kentara, namun Hyungseob tahu ia sedang berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan cara menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, wajahnya hampir saja mencium buku yang berada di hadapannya. Tangan kanannya yang digunakan untuk menampu jidatnya pun membuat usaha menyembunyikan wajahnyanya menjadi terlalu jelas. Hyungseob berdecih pelan.

" _Yha,_ Park Jihoon."

"Hm?" Balas Jihoon dengan suara yang berusaha dibuat sesantai mungkin. Matanya tetap fokus pada buku di hadapannya. Hyungseob menatapnya malas.

"Kenapa kau menghindarinya terus, sih?"

"Hm, apa?" Gumam Jihoon cuek. Tangan kirinya meraih _cappucino_ cincau di samping bukunya lalu menyeruput minumannya dengan susah payah, karena ia masih belum mendongakkan kepalanya juga. Alis Hyungseob berkedut melihatnya.

 _Pletak!_

"Ah! _Yha_! Kau kenapa?!" Desis Jihoon keras sambil memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja digetok dengan tidak santainya oleh Hyungseob. Ia masih enggan menegakkan badannya dan melototi Hyungseob dari balik poninya yang sedikit menutupi matanya. Hyungseob balas melotot. Lihatlah anak itu masih berusaha bersembunyi padahal ia sudah sangat kentara.

" _Wae_? Kau sendiri kenapa? Kau pikir kau bakal transparan dengan usaha bersembunyi seperti itu? Kenapa kau menghindar terus?" Sembur Hyungseob. Tatapannya menghakimi pemuda di hadapannya.

"Siapa yang menghindari siapa?! Kau tidak lihat aku sedang membaca?" Elak Jihoon. Bukunya sedikit diangkat sebagai penekanan bentuk protesnya. Hyungseob mendeliknya tajam.

"Kalau bukan karena mukamu yang merah dan tingkahmu yang terlalu jelas, aku pasti sudah percaya omonganmu itu." Hyungseob menyindir pedas, matanya sedikit melirik ke arah belakang punggung Jihoon.

Jihoon langsung menyentuh pipinya dengan sigap, "Aku kepanasan, bodoh. Kau tidak lihat cuaca hari ini sangat panas?" Pemuda itu beralasan lagi. Diraihnya kembali _cappucino_ cincaunya dengan santai lalu menyeruputnya dengan agresif, matanya masih melotot pada sahabatnya. Yang dipelototi balas menatapnya malas.

"Ah, begitu? Bukannya kau salah tingkah karena orang yang kau hindari masuk ke kantin dan sedang mengawasimu sekarang?" Tanya Hyungseob dengan seringai tipis di bibirnya.

Jihoon memicingkan matanya kesal. Dengan sedotan masih terapit di kedua belah bibirnya, Jihoon sedikit menoleh ke arah belakangnya. Dari sudut matanya, ia dapat melihat sekelompok siswa yang tanpa ia lihat sepenuhnya pun ia sudah kenal. Mereka baru saja menempati meja yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk bersama Hyungseob. Tidak ingin didapati sedang melirik, Jihoon buru-buru menolehkan kembali kepalanya ke arah Hyungseob. Pemuda Ahn itu masih menatapnya tanpa minat dengan kedua alis terangkat, menunggu Jihoon mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa?" Jihoon mencebik. Ekspresinya berubah datar seraya ia menutup buku pelajarannya.

"Hyungseob-ah, aku lupa aku belum mengembalikan buku yang kupinjam di perpustakaan. Aku mau ke sana dulu, kau duluan saja ke kelas, oke?" Ujar Jihoon dengan ekspresi dibuat senetral mungkin. Ia segera beranjak dan meninggalkan Hyungseob yang terbeliak.

" _Yha_ , Park Jihoon!" Teriak Hyungseob yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh sang pemilik nama. Hyungseob berdecih pelan, "Dasar bodoh. Setidaknya jangan membuat dirimu terlalu jelas. Aktor macam apa kau itu." Pemuda itu bergumam pelan sebelum keluar menyusul sahabatnya tersebut.

* * *

Mata Daniel dengan khidmat mengikuti sosok Jihoon yang berjalan keluar kantin melalui pintu barat. Ia dapat mendengar siswa yang tadi duduk bersama sosok itu memanggil namanya namun tidak digubris oleh sang empunya. Seringai tipis terurai di bibirnya.

"Kalau dia berusaha terlihat kalem, dia gagal melakukannya." Celetuk Jaehwan di telinga kirinya. Daniel harus menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit karena Jaehwan memang tidak mengenal jarak.

"Makan saja makananmu." Ujar Daniel tak acuh. Namun ia membenarkan perkataan Jaehwan. Terlalu jelas apa yang pemuda yang sedari tadi sempat diperhatikannya sedang lakukan. Dan Daniel harus berusaha menahan senyumannya. Karena ia tidak akan membuat dirinya terlihat begitu kasmaran. Tidak di depan teman-teman yang tidak ingin ia akui sebagai teman di hadapannya saat ini.

Namun Daniel tetaplah Daniel. Daniel yang terlalu gampang dibaca oleh manusia tampan namun hanya ketika dalam mode .jpg bernama Seongwoo yang tentu saja sedang mengawasi gerak-geriknya saat ini.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kau suka main kucing-kucingan. Kau sudah terlalu sering melakukannya belakangan ini." Celetuk Seongwoo sambil mengunyah roti _sandwich_ nya. Daniel yang mengetahui maksud pemuda itu hanya berdecih. Ia tidak akan meladeni Seongwoo kalau ia hanya ingin menggodanya. Dilahapnya makan siang yang belum sempat ia sentuh sedari tadi, mengacuhkan pemuda Ong itu. Seongwoo yang diabaikan tidak menyerah begitu saja.

" _Yha_ , mengaku saja. Seandainya dia seumuran dengan kita kau pasti sudah menyerangnya dari dulu." Pancing Seongwoo lagi. Jaehwan hampir saja tersedak minumannya, begitu pun dengan Daniel yang langsung memelototinya tajam.

"Menyerang- _yha_ jaga perkataanmu, sialan." Umpat Daniel tidak terima. Ia hampir saja mencekik Seongwoo jika saja ia tidak ingat sedang berada di mana. Seongwoo yang dipelototi menatapnya tidak paham.

"Wah.. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu berlagak suci seperti ini." Balasnya santai.

"Dia jatuh cinta, dia jatuh cinta." Celetuk Jaehwan ikut-ikutan. Daniel menabok kepalanya keras, membuat si korban hampir memuntahkan makanannya.

"Ah! Setan! Aku hanya berbicara fakta dan kau memukulku?!" Semprot Jaehwan dengan mulut yang masih penuh makanan.

"Berhenti bicara omong kosong dan kunyah saja makananmu itu, dasar menjijikkan." Balas Daniel kesal.

"Omong kosong? _Wae_? Bukankah kau lebih suka _to the point_ dengan orang yang kau kejar? Kau mau bilang kau menyukainya tapi tidak mau _to the point_ sama dia? Ini sudah berbulan-bulan kau mengejarnya. Kau berusaha jadi malaikat yang ingin menjaganya? _Eoh_? _Eoh_?" Cerocos Jaehwan tak henti. Daniel menggeram rendah sebelum mengambil sisa roti _sandwich_ di tangan Seongwoo dan memasukkannya paksa ke dalam mulut cerewet Jaehwan.

"Diamlah, Jaehwan. Berhenti mengangguku." Keluh Daniel pelan sebelum melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda.

"Kapan aku akan menggaetnya? Sebentar lagi kita lulus, bodoh. Kau akan kehilangan kesempatanmu. Lagipula kenapa kau juga tiba-tiba bersikap sok _cool_ begitu padahal kemarin-kemarin juga kau terang-terangan mendeklarasikan rasa tertarikmu padanya."

"..Sampai membuatnya ketakutan pula."

Daniel tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari makanannya sama sekali. Siapa itu Kim Jaehwan.

Seongwoo yang menyaksikan sedari tadi menggelengkan kepalanya ke arah Daniel.

"Apa yang anak itu lakukan padamu.."

* * *

Jihoon meregangkan badannya setelah duduk berjam-jam di sela-sela rak buku di pojok perpustakaan. Buku yang tadi berada di pangkuannya jatuh begitu saja ke lantai. Pemuda Park itu menguap lebar sebelum mengecek jam yang berada di tangan kanannya. Ia terkesiap begitu mengetahui waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, yang berarti ia telah tidur selama dua jam di pojok perpustakaan ini.

Setelah mengembalikan kembali bukunya di rak dengan serampangan, Jihoon bergegas keluar dari perpustakaan (yang untungnya belum sempat ditutup) dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

 _Semoga Jung Ahjussi belum mengunci ruangan kelas!_

Jihoon bernapas lega ketika mendapati pintu kelasnya masih terbuka. Ia baru saja hendak masuk kelas sebelum ia berpapasan dengan Seonghyuk di depan pintu.

"Seonghyuk!"

"Oh, Jihoon-ah. Kau darimana saja?" Tanya Seonghyuk, matanya mengamati rambut Jihoon yang sedikit acak-acakan dan wajahnya yang terlihat baru bangun tidur.

"Perpustakaan. Yuri _Ssaem_ benar tidak masuk, kan?" Tanya Jihoon memastikan.

Seonghyuk mengangguk, "Um. Yang lain daritadi sudah pulang."

"Oke. Makasih, ya." Jihoon menepuk bahu teman kelasnya tersebut dan beranjak masuk ke kelas.

"Jihoon-ah." Seonghyuk memanggil lagi. Jihoon menoleh dan memberikannya tatapan bertanya.

"Tadi Daniel _Sunbae_ mencarimu." Jawab Seonghyuk singkat. Jihoon mengerjapkan matanya.

"Aku?"

"Iya, kamu. Tadi waktu jam pulang. Kurang tau deh alasannya apa. Omong-omong, aku duluan ya, Ji. _Bye._ " Seonghyuk berpamitan dan beranjak pergi sebelum Jihoon sempat membalasnya. Pemuda itu masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ha..." Jihoon menghembuskan napas panjang setelah beberapa saat.

 _Untung tadi aku nggak di kelas._

Jihoon bergerak mengambil tasnya lalu meninggalkan ruangan kelasnya. Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan langkah pelan, pikirannya tidak sepenuhnya berada di tempat saat ini.

 _Apa aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar? Aku tidak menyesal, kan?_

 _Tidak, tidak. Jangan menyesal._

 _Akh! Memalukan sekali. Seharusnya tidak usah kuberikan. Lihatlah sekarang kau menjadi pengecut. Ini kesalahanmu sendiri, bodoh._

Ani~ _Kenapa juga aku terlalu memikirkannya. Itu kan bukan apa-apa, ish._

 _Sudah lupakan saja._

 _Berhenti memikirkan hal yang tidak penting!_

Jihoon mendesah pelan sambil mengusap poninya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa malu yang masih menghantuinya sejak kemarin.

 _Dasar bodoh. Park Jihoon bodoh._

* * *

Daniel memijat pelipisnya lelah. Ia benar-benar bernasib sial. Sangat bernasib sial. Sepertinya Tuhan benar-benar ingin menguji kesabarannya dengan membuatnya terjebak bersama dua makhluk tidak tahu diri di hadapannya untuk selamanya. Selamanya, karena Daniel benar-benar tidak paham mengapa ia selalu gagal melarikan diri dari kedua orang ini.

"Kau tahu? Kemarin Jisung _Hyung_ bilang persentase keberuntunganku menurun 50% bulan ini, dan aku mulai berpikir bahwa ia memang benar." Ujarnya dengan suara lesu.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak pernah percaya ramalan 'tidak jelas' Jisung _Hyung_ sebelumnya." Jaehwan meladeni seadanya. Fokusnya masih berada pada permainan _online_ di ponselnya, dengan Seongwoo yang ikut membantu di sampingnya.

"Aku harus terjebak bersama kalian selama satu hari penuh, itulah mengapa keberuntunganku turun 50%!" Seru Daniel sambil memukul meja di hadapannya. Seongwoo hampir saja salah pencet di ponsel Jaehwan dan membuat permainannya _game over_. Keduanya mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah pemuda Kang yang sedang geram itu.

"Lihatlah," Jaehwan berkata pada Seongwoo. "Dia merajuk. Pasti karena tidak bicara dengan Jihoonie-nya seharian." Seongwoo mengangguk setuju. Daniel memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Kalian lanjutkan saja kegiatan kalian. Aku pulang." Tukas Daniel sambil berdiri dari kursinya dan meraih tas ranselnya.

" _Yha,_ kita harus diskusi kelompok, bodoh." Tahan Seongwoo cepat.

"Lakukan saja sendiri. Aku akan pindah kelompok. Aku tidak suka ide satu kelompok dengan kalian terus. Bisa gila aku." Balas Daniel ketus.

"Ap-"

"Hey, itu Park Jihoon."

Perkataan Jaehwan membuat Daniel langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Benar saja! Ia melihat Jihoon yang sedikit berlari menuju _busway_ yang berdiri depan halte seberang jalan dengan tas ransel yang dipeluk di dadanya.

"Ooohh− _yha_ , aku duluan. Dah!" Dengan gesit Daniel berlari keluar kafe tanpa menghiraukan panggilan kedua temannya tersebut.

" _YHA,_ PARK JIHOON." Teriak Daniel sekuat tenaga. Pemuda yang dipanggilnya tersebut menoleh dan membelalakkan matanya lebar ketika menyadari siapa yang memanggilnya. Jihoon kembali berlari dan menaiki bus yang menunggunya dengan cepat. Daniel menganga lebar. _What the-_

"Aish!" Daniel segera menyebrangi jalan raya yang memisahkan mereka. Namun sial lagi-lagi sial, bus yang ditumpangi Jihoon telah melaju ketika ia telah sampai di seberang jalan. Daniel berteriak frustasi dan hampir saja menendang tong sampah yang berada di tiang halte.

Apa-apaan ini?! Ada apa dengan nasib baiknya hari ini? Kemana mereka pergi?!

"Demi janggut Merlin," Daniel menggerutu pelan. Dilihatnya Jaehwan dan Seongwoo tertawa terbahak-bahak di seberang sana. Membuatnya menggerutu untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu.

Jengah dengan segala peristiwa yang terjadi dengannya hari ini, Daniel melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Ia tidak akan pulang dengan kedua kunyuk pembawa sial di seberang sana dan jalan kaki sendirian adalah pilihan terbaik untuk melengkapi hari penuh sialnya ini.

Terima kasih kepada cuaca mendung hari ini, ia tidak harus mengeluh kepanasan sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Sebaliknya, pikirannya tertuju pada pemuda yang seharian ini berusaha menghindarinya secara terang-terangan.

Helaan napas panjang lolos dari belah bibir Daniel.

 _Kenapa lagi anak itu_..

Pikirannya tanpa sengaja kembali ke beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kala itu ketika ia dan Jihoon pertama kali bertemu.

 _ **3 bulan yang lalu..**_

" _Lucu, kan?_ "

 _Daniel menoleh, mendapati Yongbin berdiri di sampingnya sambil mengamati barisan siswa baru yang sedang menjalani masa orientasi di lapangan utama sekolah. Layaknya masa orientasi pada umumnya, siswa baru mengenakan atribut-atribut aneh yang membuat mereka terlihat mencolok. Tahun ini, mereka di suruh mengenakan tas punggung kecil yang terbuat dari kumpulan bungkusan_ snack _bekas dan membuatnya terlihat semenarik mungkin, serta pita-pita kecil yang selalu menjadi atribut wajib di setiap tahunnya._

" _Tas itu.. ide Taemin, kan?" Tanya Daniel pada Yongbin, yang kebetulan adalah salah satu panitia MOS tahun ini._

 _Yongbin terkekeh, "Tentu saja. Katanya dapat inspirasi dari Taewoo_ Sunbae _. Dasar."_

 _Daniel menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum tipis. Tentu saja, duo itu tidak pernah mati. Bahkan setelah Taewoo lulus, keduanya tetap menjadi duo petakilan yang paling populer di sekolah mereka._

 _Keduanya masih memperhatikan kegiatan di lapangan dengan seksama sebelum mata Daniel menangkap sosok Jaehwan yang terlihat sedang berbicara dengan salah satu siswa baru di barisan tersebut._

"Mwoya _? Jaehwan masuk sekolah hari ini?" Tanya Daniel._

 _Yongbin mengangguk, "_ Eoh _. Dia kan panitia juga. Mana boleh tidak hadir." Jawabnya._

 _Daniel menggerutu pelan, "Kim Jaehwan sialan." Daniel segera turun ke lapangan dan menghampiri pemuda Kim yang sudah mengelabuinya tersebut._

" _Mengaku sedang sakit supaya kau tidak harus menghadapi Jiyong_ Ssaem _sendirian_ _dan malah mengorbankanku. Begitu kan, Kim Jaehwan sialan?" Gerutuan tidak hentinya keluar dari mulut Daniel sampai akhirnya ia sampai di kerumunan senior panitia ospek._

" _Oh, Kang Daniel~ Apa yang membawamu kemari?" Sapa Hyunwoo. Jaehwan yang mendengar nama Daniel disebut menoleh dan membelalak horor mendapati tatapan Daniel yang seperti sudah ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Pemuda yang berapi-api itu melesat ke arah Jaehwan, siap menyerangnya._

"Yha _, Kim Jae-_ "

"Sunbae-"

 _Daniel berhenti ketika suara lain menginterupsi ucapannya. Ia dan Jaehwan serentak menoleh dan,_

Demi bulu kucing Rooney dan Peter, ia pasti bermimpi indah tadi malam.

 _Rambut coklat tua yang terlihat sangat halus tangan Daniel terasa gatal ingin mengusapnya, mata bulat yang memancarkan kepolosan (sudut matanya membentuk sayap dan Daniel tidak pernah melihat mata seindah itu sebelumnya), hidung bangir sempurna, pipi bulat yang sedikit bersemu, dan bibir penuh berwarna pink yang sedikit dikatupkan karena rasa gugup._

 _Daniel merasa tersihir. Bahkan pita kuning jelek yang melingkari lehernya dan tas bungkusan_ snack _yang dikenakannya tidak sedikitpun mengurangi kepermaian dan kepolosan yang memancar dari sosok di hadapannya. Daniel takjub, terpukau, merasa tertawan._

"Eoh _, Jihoon. Kau perlu sesuatu?"_

 _Jaehwan tidak memberitahunya ada anak seperti ini di angkatan baru mereka._

 _Jihoon. Nama yang indah untuk makhluk yang indah pula. Otak Daniel telah menyebutkan nama itu berkali-kali dan ia menyukainya. Ini baru pertemuan pertama mereka, demi Tuhan._

" _A-anu,_ Sunbae-nim _," Suara itu membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata._

" _Bisakah aku kembali ke kelas sebentar untuk mengambil topiku? Aku lupa membawanya." Oh, ya Tuhan. Tidakkah tingkah gugup itu terlihat manis? Tatapannya yang terlihat tidak yakin, kedua tangannya yang menyatu dengan ibu jarinya yang bergerak-gerak gelisah. Seketika tujuan awalnya untuk menyemprot Jaehwan menjadi tidak penting lagi. Anak baru ini telah menyita seluruh perhatiannya._

 _Jihoon yang manis membungkukkan badannya sedikit setelah Jaehwan memberikannya izin dan berlari kecil menuju kelas tempat kegiatan ospek di gedung barat. Tas yang ia kenakan sedikit memantul-mantul dan membuat hati kecil Daniel mengerang akan rasa gemas._

 _Pandangannya beralih kembali ke Jaehwan yang hampir saja kabur jika saja tidak segera ia cegat."_

"Yha _, kemari sebentar."_

 _Jaehwan merengek ketika tangannya ditarik. "Niel-ah, maafkan aku. Tapi nanti saja, ok. Aku sedang sibuk." Pintanya, mencari alasan untuk menghindar dari kawannya tersebut._

" _Kau tidak memberitahuku tentang Jihoon itu." Bisik Daniel cukup keras. Jaehwan terkesiap dengan perubahan topik tersebut. Ia tadi yakin Daniel datang menghampirinya untuk membunuhnya, bukan ini._

" _Ke-kenapa? Kenapa kau menanyakannya?" Tanya Jaehwan dengan rasa panik yang masih tersisa._

" _Dia anggota kelompokmu, bukan? Kenalkan aku padanya." Ujar Daniel semangat._

"Mwo? _"_

 _Daniel berdecak kesal, "Lupakan. Aku akan menghampirinya sendiri." Katanya sebelum berlari menuju gedung barat tempat Jihoon menuju tadi._

" _Hah?! Kang Daniel, jangan mengganggu anak muridku!"_

 _Daniel mengabaikan teriakan Jaehwan dan menelusuri koridor gedung dengan semangat, mencari kelas yang dimasuki Jihoon tadi. Dimana kelas tempat kegiatan ospek itu?_

 _Ia hampir saja menabrak Jihoon yang tiba-tiba keluar dari salah satu kelas jika saja ia tidak reflek mundur satu langkah. Si anak baru terkesiap melihat siapa di hadapannya._

" _Oh, maaf_ Sunbae _. Aku tidak melihat jalan." Pemuda yang dicari Daniel itu meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali. Kegugupan terlihat jelas di wajah bersemunya. Daniel tersenyum geli._

" _Kau Jihoon, kan? Aku Kang Daniel, seniormu di tingkat akhir." Daniel mengulurkan tangannya ke anak baru, bermaksud menjabat tangan. Jihoon yang melihat uluran tangan itu gelagapan. Ada apa ini?_

" _A-ah.. Ak-"_

" _Kang Daniel, jangan menggoda anak muridku."_

 _Keduanya menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Jaehwan memelototi Daniel sambil berkacak pinggang. Daniel mendengus, tangannya yang tadi terulur ikut berkacak pinggang dan membalas tatapan laser Jaehwan._

" _Kau mabuk? Siapa yang kau panggil anak murid, pengkhianat?" Daniel balas mencemooh. Jihoon yang berada di situasi itu hanya bisa berdiri canggung di sampingnya._

 _Yang disinggung pengkhianat berdeham salah tingkah. Ia tahu masalahnya dengan Daniel belum selesai, dan ia akan menyelesaikannya nanti._

" _Jihoon, kembali ke lapangan. Kau mau dihukum karena terlalu lama meninggalkan tempat?" Alih Jaehwan pada Jihoon. Anak baru yang malang itu tersentak dan dengan takut-takut membungkuk pelan pada Daniel sebelum berlari kembali ke lapangan. Daniel memandang kepergiaan sosok pencuri hati itu dengan tatapan gondok._

" _Sampai bertemu lagi, Jihoon." Seru Daniel tidak tahu diri. Jaehwan sang perusak suasana melemparkannya tatapan mencela sebelum menyusul kembali ke lapangan. Meninggalkan Daniel yang hatinya setengah meradang setengah berbunga._

 _Hari itu ia habiskan dengan mengamati makhluk menggemaskan dengan atribut menyebalkan itu dari kejauhan. Kepalanya penuh dengan skenario-skenario yang akan ia lancarkan pada anak yang malang itu. Daniel kesemsem. Roket telah siap diluncurkan ke angkasa._

Dan begitulah pertemuan pertama mereka yang singkat. Daniel yang terlalu semangat dan Jihoon yang gelagapan menghadapi Daniel yang terlalu semangat. Sejak saat itu, Daniel dengan gencar melancarkan aksi pendekatan yang awalnya membuat Jihoon kalang kabut dan sedikit ketakutan. Seongwoo yang menjadi saksi pun hanya bisa mendoakan Jihoon yang terbaik dan mengasihani nasibnya karena telah terpilih menjadi target perburuan Daniel yang berikutnya.

Meskipun awalnya terkesan ekstrim, pada akhirnya Jihoon luluh juga. Perilaku Daniel yang _gentle_ dan penuh perhatian (yang harus membuat Jaehwan muntah transparan di depan wajahnya tiap ia melakukannya) membuat Jihoon yang manis tersipu. Lama-kelamaan mereka menjadi akrab. Saling bertegur sapa, bertukar pandang di situasi yang tidak tepat, godaan kecil yang dilemparkan Daniel ketika mereka berpapasan dan wajah Jihoon yang menjadi semerah tomat, traktiran makan yang tak terduga, obrolan panjang sepanjang jam istirahat di perpustakaan (yang kata Seongwoo jauh dari gaya pendekatan Daniel selama ini), 'kencan' dadakan sepulang sekolah, dan masih banyak lagi. Semuanya berjalan lancar. Hubungan mereka berkembang dan penuh bunga. Proses menuju tahap selanjutnya terpampang jelas di depan mata.

Atau setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan.

Mungkin Daniel terlalu percaya diri. Dalam sebagian besar waktu Daniel berpikir bahwa perasaan mereka berdua setara, mereka sama-sama saling suka. Namun dalam beberapa kesempatan, ia tiba-tiba tidak yakin akan hal tersebut.

Park Jihoon, siswa baru pujaan hati Kang Daniel yang tidak terlalu mengindahkan kekonsistenan dalam sebuah hubungan, di satu waktu akan menunjukkan antusiasmenya yang menggebu-gebu ketika bertemu Daniel dan membuat pemuda Kang itu terenyuh dan merasa tidak pantas. Padahal ia adalah Kang Daniel, manusia dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri di level berbahaya dan berpikir orang lainlah yang tidak pantas bersanding dengannya. Ia merasa Jihoon adalah putra mahkota yang memukau semua mata yang memandangnya dan Daniel adalah rakyat jelata yang bahkan tidak pantas mendongkkan kepala dan menatap kedua bola mata indah itu. Kata Seongwoo, ia sudah terhipnotis dan ia payah.

Namun di lain waktu, ia akan menunjukkan sikap yang sama di awal-awal misi pendekatan Daniel. Bersikap seolah-seolah semua momen manis mereka tidak pernah terjadi. Seolah-olah Daniel adalah orang tua aneh yang membuatnya takut dan harus ia hindari sebisa mungkin. Seperti yang hari ini ia lakukan.

Daniel tidak paham. Ini bukan pertama kalinya terjadi. Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka menghabiskan sepanjang hari bersama layaknya dua insan yang paling bahagia di dunia dan main kucing-kucingan di hari berikutnya. Jihoon akan manatapnya berseri-seri hari ini dan keesokan harinya akan menatapnya penuh horor. Dan ia membuatnya terlalu jelas! Daniel rasanya ingin murka.

 _Apakah Jihoon hanya ingin mempermainkanku? Apakah sudah saatnya aku mendapatkan karma atas sikapku yang selalu brengsek kepada barisan para mantanku?_ Pikiran itu sedikit banyak menghantui Daniel. Dan ia ingin merintih. Ia tidak siap ditertawai oleh Jaehwan dan Seongwoo karena telah dipermainkan oleh anak kecil.

Daniel mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

 _Jihoon-ah.. Jihoon-ah!_

Padahal kemarin mereka sempat bertemu di belakang lab bahasa yang sepi (atas permintaan Jihoon yang mengirim Park Woojin ke kelasnya untuk menyampaikan permintaannya tersebut layaknya merpati pos di masa lalu) dan menyodorkannya hadiah ulang tahun dengan wajah bersemu merah jambu. Ia 100% yakin Jihoon berniat untuk mencium pipinya sebagai tambahan namun dengan cepat pula menahan dirinya dan buru-buru pamit. Setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan "Selamat ulang tahun, Daniel _Sunbae_!" dengan suara kelewat semangat dan senyum lima jari.

Dan keesokan harinya inilah yang terjadi. Aksi menghindar part kesekian.

Apa yang dipikirkan anak itu? Mengapa ia begitu menyulitkan? Mengapa ia begitu mudah tercapai namun begitu juga mudah terlepas? Mengapa ia harus membuat otak Daniel bekerja keras? Mengapa pula ia menjadi begitu ragu untuk menghampirinya ketika sikap menyebalkan Jihoon muncul lagi?

Ia yakin ia bukanlah orang penuh ragu seperti ini.

Daniel menghembuskan napas lelah, "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku, Jihoon-ah.."

.

.

* * *

Hello~

I planned to make this a two-chaptered fic, hehe. Aku gatau ini bagus atau tidak tapi aku semangat buat ngepost ini, haha.

Makasih yang udah sempat mampir baca. Suka tidak suka makasih sudah baca ^^,

komen kritik dan saran pun akan sangat dihargai, hehe.

Semoga suka :)

Kamsa ^^


	2. Chapter 2 END

**TROUBLESOME**

 **Chapter 2 (End)**

 **Cast:**

Park Jihoon, Kang Daniel, and others

(NielWink)

.

(Produce 101 / Wanna One)

.

 **Note:**

Hello.. Masih adakah yang minat dengan ff ini? ;;;

Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf karena ff ini gak sempat diupdate sampe satu bulan lebih. Jadi _long story short_ , banyak kejadian yang terjadi padaku selama satu bulan terakhir. Masalah pribadi, keluarga, dll. Aku juga udah mulai semester baru dua minggu kemarin dan gak sempat nyelesain kelanjutan ff ini sebelum masuk kuliah. Jadi tertunda lagi deh updatenya ㅠㅠ. Maafkan aku, huhuhu.

Aku gak tau apakah masih ada yang menunggu ff ini _but, here's the new chap for you guys_. Kalau akhirnya malah mengecewakan, maafkan diriku ㅠㅠ

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

.

"WHEREVER YOU GOOO WHATEVER YOU DO~ I WILL BE RIGHT HERE WAITING FOR YOU~"

Suara Seongwoo menggema di penjuru ruangan beriringan dengan suara musik yang diputar keras-keras dari _speaker_ laptop Daniel. Pemuda Ong itu tidur terlentang di tempat tidur si pemilik kamar, Jaehwan duduk di sampingnya sambil _browsing_ di laptop si pemilik kamar juga.

"WHATEVER IT TAKES~ I SWEA- _yha_ kenapa kau ganti?!" Seru Seongwoo pada Jaehwan. Yang diteriaki tidak merespon sama sekali, matanya tetap fokus pada layar laptop.

Seongwoo memicingkan mata tidak suka, "Dasar tengik- oh! lagu ini! I WAS FEELING LIKE A CLOUD! ACROSS! THE SUN~ I! NEED TO TELL YA~" Dan kemudian pria Ong itu kembali mengeluarkan suara membahananya saat lagu _Something about The Way You Look Tonight_ oleh John Elton menggema di setiap sudut ruangan. Jaehwan menghela napas lelah. Ia ingin mematikan lagunya saja supaya Seongwoo tidak ribut tapi ia tidak tega. Sepertinya beban hidup pemuda Ong itu sangat berat jika dilihat dari perilakunya yang memang sangat melecehkan wajahnya yang tampan tersebut, jadi Jaehwan akan berbaik hati dan membiarkannya bebas untuk hari ini. Siapa tahu ia bisa kembali normal setelah ini.

Pintu kamar terbuka dan memperlihatkan sang pemilik kamar dengan dua kaleng minuman bersoda di tangannya. Tangan kanannya melemparkan satu botol kaleng ke arah dua orang di tempat tidur yang langsung baru-buru ditangkap oleh Jaehwan dan Seongwoo yang berteriak histeris karena mengira botol kaleng itu akan menghantam dirinya.

"Kalian berbagi. Di kulkas hanya ada dua kaleng." Kata Daniel sebelum meneguk minumannya dan duduk di sofa kecil di samping pintu kamarnya.

Seongwoo mengerang, "Jahat sekali. Padahal aku sangat kehausan." Keluhnya. Tangannya berusaha merebut minuman dari tangan Jaehwan yang langsung ditepis oleh si pemilik tangan.

"Aku tidak menyuruh kalian datang, sialan. Waktu aku pulang sendirian jalan kaki seharusnya kalian sudah tahu kalau aku sudah muak melihat wajah kalian hari ini. Benar-benar tidak tahu diri." Daniel balas menyerocos. Kepalanya disandarkan di permukaan sofa dan menghela napas. Kakinya diselonjorkan, mencari posisi senyaman mungkin.

"Kita harus segera menyusun materi presentasi, Niel-ah. Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk mencari sekarang? Di rumahku tidak ada _wifi_ , kuotaku habis. Seongwoo tidak mau berkorban kuota sama sekali. Tentu saja mengerjakannya di rumahmu adalah pilihan terbaik." Terang Jaehwan dengan nada tak acuh.

Daniel mengumpat dalam hati karena jika ada yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang, maka itu adalah tidur sepanjang malam dengan tenang tanpa ada suara-suara penganggu di sekitarnya.

"Hm, cepatlah. PPT-nya besok saja dikerja. Aku ingin tidur. " Ujar Daniel malas. Jaehwan berdecih.

"Bersyukurlah aku berbaik hati bersedia mencari bahan materi. Aku bisa saja langsung pulang dan menumpukkan semua tugas padamu karena hanya kau yang punya _wifi_ saat ini. Disuruh mencari bahan di perpustakaan pun kau pasti tidak mau." Cerocos Jaehwan panjang lebar. Daniel dan Seongwoo hanya menggumam rendah, terlalu malas menanggapi cerocosan Jaehwan. Tidak bisakah ia tidak cerewet satu hari saja.

Sesaat ruangan menjadi hening. Hanya ada suara musik dari laptop yang kali ini melantunkan lagu _Breathless_ oleh Shayne Ward.

 _You must have been sent from heave to earth to change me_

 _You're like an angel_

 _The thing that I feel is stronger than love believe me_

 _You're something special_

Daniel hampir saja terlelap dengan pikiran dipenuhi oleh seseorang tertentu seraya ia menghayati lagu yang didengarnya.

"Hey, sejak kapan kau suka warna _baby blue_? Itu sweatermu, ya?"

Daniel menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengumpati Seongwoo untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia membuka matanya lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah sweater _baby blue_ yang tergantung di pintu lemari pakaiannya.

"Itu punya Jihoon." Jawab Daniel malas.

"Eh?" Seongwoo dan Jaehwan merespon serentak.

"Serius?!"

"Bagaimana bisa sweater Jihoon ada di sini? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?!" Seru Seongwoo menuntut penjelasan. Daniel mendelik tidak suka atas pertanyaan menuduh yang ditujukan padanya itu.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, sialan. Sweaternya basah, jadi kusuruh ganti sama punyaku. Yang itu aku bilang akan mengembalikannya nanti kalau sudah kering. Kenapa kau curiga terus padaku."

"Basah? Kenapa sweaternya basah? Dan kenapa harus ke rumahmu?" Jaehwan ikut menyembur.

"Berhentilah bertanya seperti itu, bodoh. Kau membuatku terdengar seperti orang jahat." Daniel melempar bantal sofa ke arah kedua orang tersebut. Sudah berapa kali ia dituduh yang tidak-tidak hari ini?!

"Makanya jelaskan!" Tuntut Seongwoo dan Jaehwan bersamaan.

Daniel menggeram, "Aku pernah mengajaknya ke rumahku," Seru Daniel putus asa. "Waktu itu kita lagi jalan di pasar malam dekat kantor polisi, kau tahu kan? Da-"

"Kencan." Potong Seongwoo."

"Jalan." Bantah Daniel. "Lalu tiba-tiba hujan. Dan kita lagi ditengah-tengah pasar, kau tahu? Pas kita sampai di tempat berteduh Jihoon sudah basah setengah badan dan aku hampir basah kuyub. Awalnya aku ingin berteduh saja sampai hujan benar-benar reda. Tapi anak itu menggigil, dia berusaha tidak menunjukkannya tapi dia menggigil. Mana bisa aku mengabaikannya? Aku bisa saja memeluknya supaya dia bisa lebih hangat-"

"Eww."

"-tapi dari gerak-geriknya sepertinya dia tidak mau disentuh. Bahkan dia menjauh beberapa langkah dariku. _Well,_ aku tersinggung, sih. Tapi aku lebih memikirkannya waktu itu. Jadi setelah hujan sedikit reda, aku langsung menariknya pulang. Aku membawanya ke rumahku. Karena rumahku yang paling dekat dari pasar malam, dan dia menggigil, oke? Ia hampir saja lari jika saja aku tidak menahan tangannya. Dan aku membawanya masuk kemari, dan menyuruhnya mengganti bajunya dengan milikku. Sudah paham?" Ketus Daniel setelah penjelasan yang panjang.

"Dia pasti menganggapmu sudah gila." Jaehwan menimpali. Daniel mengedikkan bahunya.

" _Well_ , dia tidak sempat mengumpatiku karena terlalu sibuk mengipasi wajahnya yang kepanasan."

Seongwoo berdecih sambil tertawa, "Polos sekali. Apa dia tidak pernah berpacaran sebelumnya?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Daniel terdiam sejenak. Tidak mungkin Jihoon tidak pernah berpacaran. Orang-orang tidak akan melewatkan pemuda dengan tampang dan karakter seperti itu. Sudah pasti ia banyak ditaksir orang lain.

"Pernah berpacaran bukan berarti ia sudah tidak polos lagi, bodoh." Celetuk Jaehwan, yang langsung diamini oleh Daniel.

"Omong-omong, berapa kalipun aku memikirkannya, dia itu benar-benar jauh dari tipe yang selalu kau kencani. Aku mulai berpikir bahwa ia memang memantraimu sesuatu. Kau tidak pernah tertarik pada orang sepertinya sebelum ini." Papar Seongwoo penuh teori.

Benar. Daniel selalu lebih memilih orang yang lebih tua darinya sebagai tipe ideal. Selama dua tahun terakhir ini, semua yang dikencaninya jika bukan _noona_ maka _hyung_. Daniel lebih suka berkomitmen dengan orang yang lebih dewasa darinya, karena lebih dewasa berarti lebih berpengalaman. Entahlah, ia pikir berurusan dengan yang belum berpengalaman akan sangat merepotkan.

 _Well_ , itu terbukti. Jihoon adalah orang pertama yang lebih muda darinya yang menarik perhatiannya setelah sekian lama. Dan hanya dalam kurun lima bulan Daniel sudah hampir botak menghadapinya. Ia lelah dan merasa dongkol bersama Jihoon. Ia tidak bisa memahami pikiran anak muda itu. Namun ia sama sekali tidak memiliki niatan untuk mundur. Tanpa ia sadari, tipe ideal itu hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Tipe ideal yang ia tetapkan selama ini berantakan karena satu sosok menggemaskan namun sukses membuatnya meradang itu.

"Hm.. Apa yang terjadi padamu.." Seongwoo bergumam pelan.

"Entahlah.. dia membuatku frustasi."

* * *

.

Jihoon menaiki _busway_ menuju ke sekolah dan berjalan menuju tempat duduk di bagian tengah. Bus yang hampir penuh menandakan mereka akan berangkat sebentar lagi. Jihoon sibuk melihat ke luar jendela ketika ada yang menepuk bahunya.

"Oh, Woojin-ah." Sapa Jihoon. Woojin berdiri di sampingnya dengan tangan kanan yang memegang _bus handle_ di atasnya dan tangan kiri berada di sakunya. Jihoon melihat ke sekitarnya dan semua tempat duduk memang sudah ada yang tempati.

"Kemarin kau sembunyi lagi di perpus?" Tanya Woojin. Jihoon mencebik.

"Sembunyi apanya.." Jawabnya dengan suara kecil. Kepalanya dihadapkan kembali ke depan ketika bus mulai berjalan.

Beberapa menit setelah jalan bus berhenti di persimpangan lampu merah. Woojin, sejahil ia yang seperti biasanya, mengganggu Jihoon dengan cara menusuk-nusukkan telunjuknya di pipi Jihoon. Yang diganggu menggerutu pelan sambil menepis telunjuk Woojin dari pipinya. Namun telunjuk itu kembali lagi ke pipinya, dan Jihoon membalas dengan meninju perut Woojin cukup keras.

"Ah!" Woojin mengaduh pelan. Ia baru saja akan memberikan serangan balik namun kemudian matanya menangkap sesuatu.

"Hey, itu Daniel _Sunbae_." Kata Woojin pada Jihoon. Jihoon segera menoleh ke arah jendela dan benar saja, ia melihat Daniel dengan motor bebek kesayangannya tepat di samping bus yang mereka tempati.

 _Sial._

Mata jihoon membelakak panik dan ia segera membungkukkan badannya agar tidak tampak dari jendela. Woojin menaikkan alisnya. _Mulai lagi dia_ , batinnya.

Woojin bergerak membusungkan badannya ke jendela dan bersiap membuka kaca jendela tepat di samping Jihoon sebelum tangannya ditahan oleh si pemuda yang terlihat waspada itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Jihoon setengah berbisik setengah berteriak.

Woojin mengabaikan protesnya dan segera menggeser kaca jendela di hadapannya. Kepalanya ditengokkan keluar.

"Daniel _Sunbae_." Panggil Woojin cukup keras.

 _Woojin pengkhianat! Mati saja kau, Woojin._

Pemuda yang dipanggil menoleh ke arah suara dan matanya membola melihat Woojin.

"Oh, Park Woojin!" Daniel balas menyapa, tangannya melambai ceria yang dibalas dengan lambaian juga oleh Woojin.

" _Su-_ "

PIP PIIIPP! PIIPP!

Lampu merah telah berubah hijau kembali.

Daniel menyengir pada Woojin, "Sampai bertemu di sekolah." Ujarnya sebelum kembali menjalankan motornya bersamaan dengan kendaraan lain.

Woojin mengembalikan posisinya dan melihat Jihoon yang juga kembali pada posisi duduknya. Matanya mendelik kesal ke arah Woojin. Woojin balas tersenyum menyeringai, rasanya puas telah sukses membuat Jihoon panik. Ia terlihat lucu dengan muka mengambeknya.

Jihoon sendiri sedang berusaha menetralkan jantungnya yang berpacu kencang. Bodoh sekali. Bahkan jika Daniel memang melihatnya, bukan berarti ia akan turun dari motornya dan menghampirinya di dalam bus. Sepertinya ingatan dirinya yang berusaha dikejar kemarin membuatnya sedikit kalang kabut. Jihoon menggerutu dalam hati.

Ia akan membunuh Woojin lain kali. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

.

"Pagi Jihuy~"

Jihoon mengabaikan sapaan itu dan terus berjalan.

"Wah.. Jadi sekarang aku diabaikan juga? Bukan cuma Daniel _Sunbae_?"

Jihoon mendesah, "Ini masih pagi, Hyungseob."

"Memang masih pagi. Makanya aku menyapamu." Balas Hyungseob menyebalkan.

"Baiklah. Selamat pagi, Seob." Sapa Jihoon tanpa minat. Ia memasuki kelas dengan Hyungseob mengekor di belakangnya sambil menyerocos tentang 'Daniel _sunbae_ yang malang' dan Jihoon tidak ingin meladeninya sama sekali.

"Hey, Jihoon. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau menghindarinya setengah mati." Celetuk Hyungseob setelah duduk di bangkunya di samping Jihoon. Jihoon berusaha untuk terlihat tak acuh, wajahnya dibenamkan di lipatan tangannya di atas meja.

Hyungseob mencondongkan badannya ke arah Jihoon, "Dia mengingatkanmu pada Donghyun _Sunbae,_ kan? Yang pernah kau bilang itu. Cinta pertamamu, ya? Atau barangkali yang satunya lagi, ya? Siapa namanya? Um.. _yha,_ Jihoon-ah? Jangan mengabaikanku." Hyungseob mengguncang bahu Jihoon keras. Jihoon mengerang protes dan menyingkirkan tangan Hyungseob darinya.

"Berhenti menggangguku. Ini masih pagi." Keluhnya pelan.

Hyungsoeb mencibir, "Ya, ya. Terima kasih atas infonya, Park Jihoon. Aku tahu ini masih pagi."

Ketika Jihoon berpikir Hyungseob telah menyerah mengganggunya, pemuda itu kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Aku yakin penyebabnya adalah salah satu dari mereka," Jihoon menggeram dalam hati.

"Aku ingat kita pernah bertemu si Donghyun Donghyun itu di festival kuliner dekat pantai. Dan kau panik setengah mati saat dia berjalan ke arahmu. Kau langsung menarikku dan lari ke toilet ujung. Kau bahkan tidak sadar kita berlari kejauhan dan kau membuatku hampir tergelepar di tanah."

 _Namanya Donghan, bodoh. Donghan. Bukan Donghyun. Berhentilah!_

"Dia bahkan belum sempat melihatmu tapi kau seperti sudah hampir kesurupan di tempat."

" _Yha_ , kau bahkan berusaha menyangkal kalau kau sedang tidak menghindari seseorang. Lucu sekali, padahal jelas-jelas matamu menatap horor pada orang itu." Tawa cekikikan Hyungseob membuat Jihoon ingin melemparnya ke luar jendela.

"Padahal seingatku dia sangat tampan. Kau belum cerita kenapa kau melarikan diri darinya. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan padamu."

 _Hyungseob! Seharusnya pagi ini kau makan nasi kuning mercon buatan tetanggamu supaya kau kepedisan dan mual-mual bolak-balik toilet dan kau tidak usah datang ke sekolah!_

"Hah.. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sepertinya kau telah menghabiskan separuh hidupmu melarikan diri dari orang lain. Mungkin pertanyaannya bukan 'apa yang sudah ia lakukan padmau?', tapi 'apa yang sudah kau lakukan?'" Hyungseob melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan melirik Jihoon penuh prasangka.

Jihoon bangkit dari 'keterdiaman'nya setelah Hyungseob tidak berceloteh lagi dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Minta minum." Kata Jihoon."

"Uh? Kenapa?" Hyungseob bertanya, namun tangannya tetap meraih botol air minumnya di tas dan menyodorkannya pada Jihoon.

Jihoon membuka tutupnya dan meneguk isi botol itu dengan tenang. Setelah itu botolnya ia serahkan kembali pada Hyungseob.

"Aku capek sendiri mendengarmu mengoceh terlalu panjang, sampai kehausan. Kau juga minumlah. Jangan sampai kau dehidrasi." Ujar Jihoon lemas sebelum kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di lipatan tangannya. Gerutuan Hyungseob dia abaikan seperti ia mengabaikan semua orang yang telah disebutkan Hyungseob sebelumnya.

Hyungseob menyerah, "Eyy, kau tidak ada harapan."

* * *

 **01:58**

 _Kenapa Hyung gundah gulana?_

 **02:00**

 _Aku sedang menunggu seseorang_

 **02:04**

 _Ah.._

 _Siapa?_

 **02:07**

 _Seseorang yang dulu di sini. Yang berjanji akan kembali nanti. Haha._

 **02: 16**

 _Ah.. begitu.._

Jihoon menghitung jumlah pengunjung perpustakaan hari kemarin di buku daftar yang ia pegang. Matanya menelusuri satu-persatu nama tanpa minat, namun bibir bawahnya tidak hentinya ia gigit-gigit sedari tadi, membuat perempuan yang sedari tadi mengamatinya merasa gusar.

"Kau terlihat _nervous_ seharian ini. Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chaeyeon, siswi kelas 2 yang juga merupakan _volunteer_ sebagai penjaga perpustakaan sekolah.

Jihoon mendongak pada seniornya. Ia langsung gelagapan ketika melihat tatapan menyelidik Chaeyeon padanya.

"A-ah, maaf _Sunbae_. Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Jihoon berusaha terdengar meyakinkan. Namun Chaeyeon tidak mempercayainya.

"Daritadi kau gelisah terus. Jangan bilang kau tidak. Ada apa?" Tanya Chaeyeon lagi. Tangannya bergerak menahan Jihoon yang sudah siap-siap ingin menghindar. Jihoon merengek.

"Ha.. Tidak tahu. Jangan tanya." Jawabnya jutek. Tangannya membanting pelan buku daftar yang ia pegang.

"Tidak tahu pokoknya.." Tambah Jihoon dengan suara yang mengecil dari sebelumnya. Wajahnya suntuk, dan Chaeyeon mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap pelan rambut adik kelasnya itu.

 _Rasanya ingin mengikuti alur saja tapi aku tidak ingin salah paham lagi.._

 _Aku takut.._

* * *

"Oh, jihoon-ah. Taruh saja bukunya di sini. Pasti berat membawa semua itu dari perpustakaan." Cha _Ssaem_ mengarahkan Jihoon yang membawa setumpukan buku di tangannya menuju meja kerjanya.

"Tidak, _Ssaem_. Aku hanya membantu sedikit." Kata Jihoon sambil menaruh tumpukan buku referensi yang diminta Cha _Ssaem_ di atas mejanya.

"Terima kasih. Sepertinya kau sudah benar-benar menjadi anggota perpustakaan. Mereka bahkan tidak melakukan hal ini sebagai bagian dari pekerjaan mereka. Pasti Chaeyeon banyak merepotkanmu, bukan begitu?" Tanya Cha _Ssaem_ berbasa-basi.

Jihoon terkekeh kecil, "Tidak, _Ssaem_. Aku hanya melakukan tugasku sebagai rekan Chaeyeon _Sunbae_." Jawab Jihoon dengan sopan. Cha _Ssaem_ mengangguk-ngangguk maklum.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh kembali ke kelasmu sekarang. Terima kasih sekali lagi, _eoh_?"

Jihoon pun berpamitan dan keluar dari ruangan guru. Ia berjalan melalui koridor belakang yang sepi, hanya untuk berjaga-jaga. Ia bahkan sudah lelah dengan kelakuannya sendiri, namun sadar tidak sadar ia masih juga melakukannya.

Pemuda Park itu berbelok ke kanan yang mengarah menuju kelasnya dan tertegun ketika melihat seseorang yang berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

 _Tolong, kenapa harus sekarang!_

Jihoon gelagapan dan sudah siap berbalik untuk kabur (lagi) namun orang di sebelah sana telah menyadari keberadaannya terlebih dahulu.

"Akhirnya kita berpapasan juga ya, Jihoonie." Sapa Daniel sedikit berteriak. Jihoon mematung sesaat di tempatnya dengan posisi menyamping. Hampir saja. Hampir saja ia berhasil kabur.

 _Sial..._

Dengan canggung dan rasa malu, Jihoon kembali menoleh ke Daniel yang sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Napas Jihoon sedikit tercekat atas kedekatan yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Oh, _Sunbae_." Cicit Jihoon. Ia memberanikan diri untuk mendongak dan menatap pemuda di hadapannya. Namun detik itu juga pandangannya turun ke lehernya ketika mendapati Daniel menatapnya dengan tatapan mengawasi.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Jihoon." Kata Daniel santai. Tentu saja itu adalah sarkasme. Daniel hanya ingin menyindir aksi pengecutnya dua hari belakangan ini.

"Baru satu hari, kok." Gumam Jihoon dengan muka tanpa dosa. Daniel menaikkan alisnya merasa geli.

"Ah, baru satu hari? Jadi kau butuh berapa hari sebenarnya?" Tanya Daniel dengan nada menggoda. Jihoon mencibir dalam hati.

 _Menyebalkan. Bikin resah. Penganggu. Lenyap! Lenyap!_

Jihoon berdeham pelan.

" _Sunbae_ , kemana dasimu? Kenapa bajumu tidak dikancing?" Tanya Jihoon berusaha mengalihkan topik. Matanya mengamati baju seragam Daniel yang tidak terkancing sama sekali dan memperlihatkan baju kaos warna putih yang dikenakannya.

Daniel menyeringai tipis, "Kau bertanya seolah-olah aku selalu berpakaian rapi sepertimu, Jihoonie." Jawabnya. Matanya mengawasi Jihoon yang terpaku pada objek berkilau yang ada di lehernya. Ia hampir terlihat sedang melamun jika saja Daniel tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan anak tersebut.

"Apa kalungnya terlihat bagus padaku? Kau penasaran, kan? Hari ini aku memakainya." Suara Daniel mengembalikan atensi Jihoon pada senior di hadapannya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sesaat sebelum menjawab.

"O-oh.. bagus, kok. Aku lega." Jawabnya pelan. Daniel yang kemudian tersenyum tipis membuat perutnya terasa mual.

"Terima kasih. Aku juga suka. Kau memang paling tahu tentang seleraku." Daniel menggombal payah.

 _Ugh,_ cheesy _sekali. Menjijikkan. Tapi perutku tergelitik._

"Kau sudah mengatakannya kemarin, _Sunbae_." Ujar Jihoon. Matanya melirik ke belakang bahu Daniel, mencari tahu jika saja ada orang lewat yang bisa membantunya lolos dari situasi tidak mengenakkan ini. Demi Tuhan, ia ingin kabur!

Mungkin Hyungseob benar. Ia pasti telah melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya terasa seperti seorang kriminal yang gelisah selalu ingin kabur. Meskipun ia tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan.

 _Aneh sekali. Kenapa tidak ada yang lewat sama sekali?_

 _Ini masih jam istirahat. Kemana semua orang?_

 _Kenapa semua orang menghilang?_

 _Kenapa di saat seperti ini?!_

 _Apa ini salah satu bagian dari rencana_ Sunbae _? Pasti dia sudah melarang siswa lain untuk melewati jalan ini. Dia kan berandalan. Dia bisa melakukan apa saja._

 _Tidak, tidak. Dia bukan berandalan. Apa yang kau katakan, Park Jihoon?_

 _Tapi kenapa dunia tidak berpihak padaku hari ini?!_

"Jihoon-ah, kenapa kau gugup sekali?" Suara Daniel mengembalikan Jihoon dari percakapan monolog dalam hatinya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Daniel yang sedang menatapnya serius. Entahlah, apakah itu tatapan serius? Atau tatapan tajam? Tatapan apa itu?

Jihoon menatapnya balik dengan rasa bingung tertera jelas di wajahnya. Tadi dia bilang apa? Gugup? Siapa yang gugup?!

"Kau membuatku ingin melakukan sesuatu."

 _Sial. Sial. Sial! Apa maksudnya itu? Aku tidak paham! Tolong aku, ya Tuhan!_

Jihoon meneguk ludahnya dengan jelas. Matanya yang tadi menatap pemuda di hadapannya bingung berubah panik. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, apapun selain Kang Daniel.

Sial, ia tidak suka ini. Demi Tuhan, ia adalah orang yang terkontrol. Ia tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang akan membuatnya terjebak di posisi kalah. Tapi di sinilah ia, Park Jihoon bodoh yang sudah membuat dirinya terlalu jelas. Ia tidak suka.

Dan ia tidak suka Daniel yang suka bicara sembarangan!

Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya menyorot tajam pada kalung di leher Daniel dengan alis berkerut (karena tidak mungkin ia mau menatap matanya). Ketika Daniel bergerak maju ia seketika mundur selangkah. Daniel maju selangkah, ia mundur lagi. Sampai akhirnya Daniel menyelipkan tangan kirinya di pinggang Jihoon dan otak Jihoon membeku seketika.

 _Jarak! Tolong!_

Jihoon kesulitan menjaga ekspresinya tetap netral ketika Daniel semakin mempertipis jarak di antara keduanya dan Jihoon tidak bisa kemana-mana. Kedua tangannya yang dikepal tertempel erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya yang tegang. Otaknya tanpa henti mengumpati pemuda yang lebih tua di hadapannya dan mengumpati dirinya yang tidak bisa menyelematkan diri dari situasi ini.

Napas Daniel yang tenang dapat dirasakan Jihoon di wajahnya yang memanas. Ia dapat merasakan mata Daniel yang masih menatapnya awas dan Jihoon yang pengecut tidak dapat membalas tatapannya sama sekali. Ini bukan reaksi yang ia harapkan. Ia seharusnya berani menantang Daniel!

Daniel, di sisi lain, terlihat sangat menikmati situasi yang mereka hadapi saat ini. Tangannya yang bertengger nyaman di pinggang Jihoon. _Anak ini hangat sekali. Rasanya ingin kupeluk saja seandainya dia tidak judes_. Tubuh Jihoon yang mematung gugup (Daniel bersorak akan efek yang ia berikan pada pemuda itu), matanya yang masih menatap nyalang pada benda rapuh di lehernya meskipun Daniel tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa fokus sama sekali, dan wajah pemuda itu yang telah berubah warna menjadi merah jambu. Daniel berteriak dalam hati. Ia selalu suka wajah yang memerah itu. Terutama ketika penyebab merah itu adalah dirinya.

Jihoon telah bersiap-siap meninju wajah Daniel ketika senior itu memajukan wajahnya cepat ke wajah Jihoon hingga hidung keduanya bertabrakan halus. Tapi kemudian suara bel tanda masuk kelas berbunyi dan menghentikan paksa momen intens mereka.

 _KRIIIIIINGG_

Jihoon menghela napasnya yang bergetar dan langsung melepaskan diri dari kukungan Daniel yang lengang. Ia segera berjalan melewati Daniel untuk pergi sebelum tangannya ditahan kembali oleh sang senior.

"Hey, Jihoon-ah."

Jihoon menoleh dan memberanikan diri menatap Daniel yang tersenyum lucu padanya.

"Sepertinya kau harus ke toilet dulu, Jihoon-ah. Kau tidak ingin kembali ke kelas dengan wajah seperti ini, kan?" Tanya Daniel dengan nada menggoda, tangan kanannya terangkat dan bergerak mengelus pipi Jihoon dengan ibu jarinya.

Jihoon yang memahami betul maksud Daniel menggertakkan giginya dan menepis kesal tangan Daniel. Ia berbalik mengarah ke arah toilet dengan langkah cepat dan meninggalkan Daniel yang tidak bisa menahan cengiran lebarnya.

"Aku akan ke kelasmu setelah jam sekolah. Jangan kabur!" Daniel berseru sebelum Jihoon berbelok masuk ke toilet.

* * *

Jihoon membasuh wajahnya dengan air keran berulang kali. Berkali-kali sampai rasa panas di wajahnya menghilang. Siswa kelas satu itu mengangkat wajahnya dari keran dan menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Poni berantakan yang sedikit basah terkena air, wajah yang masih sedikit bersemu.. Pandangan Jihoon kemudian turun ke bawah.

"Apa yang dia lihat sebenarnya?" Jihoon bergumam pelan. Matanya tidak lepas dari penampilan dirinya dari pantulan cermin di hadapannya.

Jihoon, untuk ukuran standar laki-laki, termasuk dalam kategori pendek. Sebenarnya ia tidak pendek-pendek amat, namun tubuhnya yang sedikit gembil membuat dirinya terlihat semakin merosot dari yang seharusnya terlihat. Ia tidak ingin mempermasalahkannya, sungguh. Teman-temannya bilang ia terlihat menggemaskan dengan tubuhnya yang gembil. Tapi Jihoon tidak ingin dibilang menggemaskan, ia ingin _manly_! Jihoon kan lelaki tangguh, tidak mudah termakan omongan orang lain, pekerja keras, dan keras kepala teguh dalam pendirian.

Jihoon ingin dibilang keren, seperti orang-orang menyebut Daniel keren, tampan, penuh karisma, menyebalkan tapi bikin meleleh. Jihoon ingin bisa mengeluarkan efek yang mampu diberikan Daniel ke orang lain. Dengan begitu ia akan lebih percaya diri berhadapan dengan pemuda itu.

Tapi Jihoon tidak keren, pendek, terlalu tembam untuk menjadi pemuda _manly_. Jihoon tidak keren.

Apa yang Daniel lihat darinya?

Setelah semua perempuan yang dikencaninya (Jihoon tidak bisa tidak mencari tahu tentang sederetan mantan Daniel yang tidak sedikit itu), Daniel kemudian menaruh perhatian padanya. Bukankah itu sebuah penurunan level yang cukup tragis? Daniel membuat Jihoon risau. Kenapa harus dia ketika di luar sana masih banyak yang lebih mendekati 'standar ideal'nya? Kenapa standarnya harus menurun begitu drastis dan harus ia yang jadi bukti nyata perubahan itu?

Jika Daniel sedang bosan, mengapa harus ia yang menjadi bahan percobaan barunya?!

Jihoon mendesah kesal. Tangannya bergerak mematikan keran air dan segera berjalan keluar toilet. Berharap banyak Daniel sudah tidak lagi berada di koridor tadi.

* * *

Daniel menggigit dinding bagian dalam mulutnya, berusaha menahan senyumnya yang sedari tadi memaksa untuk merekah. Semua pemandangan itu membuatnya membuncah. Wajah yang memerah, sikap yang berusaha dibuat tangguh, suara yang tegas, dan mata yang tidak bisa berbohong sama sekali. Daniel ingin berteriak.

 _Jihoon menggemaskan sekali!_

Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan. Anak itu tidak akan lari lagi setelah ini. Namun untuk sekarang, ia harus bergegas menghilang dari tempat ini sebelum Jihoon kembali dari toilet dan _mood_ nya hancur kembali melihatnya masih berdiri di sini.

Daniel bergidik dan segera melangkahkan kakiknya menjauh dari tempat itu, dan kembali ke kelasnya.

* * *

.

Jihoon memakan es krimnya dengan tenang. Matanya tidak terlepas dari es krim yang berada di genggamannya. Daniel, yang duduk di sampingnya, juga memakan es krimnya dengan tenang sambil sesekali melirik Jihoon yang enggan meliriknya balik.

"Hey, Jihoon. Kau marah?" Daniel membuka suara.

Jihoon menoleh sedikit, sebelum kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada es krim di tangannya. "Tentang apa?" Tanyanya tak acuh.

Daniel menggaruk kepalanya, "Tidak. Aku hanya bingung. Dan kau pasti paham kenapa. Benar, kan?"

Jihoon menghela napas pelan. Sendok es krim yang dipegangnya ditaruh kembali ke mangkuk es krim yang isinya sudah hampir habis. Lalu digenggamnya erat mangkuk itu dengan kedua tangan kecilnya.

" _Sunbae_ bingung kenapa?" Tanya Jihoon dengan hati-hati.

" _Eoh_? Hey, kenapa kau bertanya lagi? Seharusnya kau paham sendiri apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku. Kau tidak tahu?"

Jihoon mengerutkan dahi tidak suka. Apa-apaan itu? Dia mau berlagak seperti korban? Di sini Jihoon yang menjadi korban, bukan Daniel! Meskipun Daniel berhak protes atas sikapnya yang tidak jelas, tapi tetap saja ia tidak suka disudutkan seperti ini.

"Kalau _Sunbae_ sudah bosan, _Sunbae_ pergi saja." Ucap Jihoon tegas. Daniel mengangkat alis heran. Kenapa anak ini jadi bicara _ngawur_?

" _Yha_ , ada apa denganmu?" Suara Daniel berubah serius. Jihoon tiba-tiba ciut mendengarnya. _Selamat tinggal sisa keberanianku,_ batinnya _._

"Tidak,," Cicitnya pelan.

Daniel menarik napas, berusaha bersabar.

"Jihoon-ah, kalau a-"

"Kang Daniel?"

Keduanya menoleh ke arah suara yang mengintrupsi mereka. Tak jauh di hadapan mereka, berdiri seorang pemuda kurus berkulit putih dengan tatapan teduh sedang menatap mereka.

"Kim Jonghyun?!" Daniel memastikan. Jihoon membeku di tempatnya.

 _Tidak. Pasti aku salah lihat. Pasti Daniel salah sebut nama._

Jihoon menegang ketika pemuda itu berjalan mendekat. Daniel di sampingnya sudah heboh menyapa pemuda itu namun ia tahu mata pemuda itu terfokus padanya beberapa saat.

"Jihoon?"

 _Kenapa Tuhan sama sekali tidak berpihak padaku hari ini.._

Jihoon dengan jantung yang berdetak keras menoleh ke pemuda itu. Matanya langsung bersibobrok dengan mata pemuda itu dan Jihoon rasanya ingin menangis di tempat saat itu juga.

"Jonghyun _Sunbae_.." Balasnya lirih.

 _Tidak. Jangan menangis, bodoh. Tahan dirimu._

Pemuda dengan aura teduh itu, Jonghyun, tersenyum lebar mengetahui bahwa ia tidak salah orang.

"Jihoon-ah, apa kabar? Sudah berapa lama sejak kita terakhir bertemu." Sapa Jonghyun cerah.

" _Ne.. Sunbae_." Jihoon berusaha tersenyum sopan, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa (atau tidak ingin mengubris sama sekali).

"Kau tidak banyak berubah ya, Jihoonie." Lanjut Jonghyun dengan suara lembut.

 _Oh, Tuhan. Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Jangan berbicara seperti itu._

"Hey, hey, hey. Kau bahkan tidak menanyakan keberadaanku, kawan lamamu ini." Protes Daniel tidak terima.

Jonghyun tertawa kalem, "Maaf, Niel-ah. Aku hanya tidak menyangka akan bertemu Jihoon di sini setelah sekian lama."

 _Tepat sekali, kenapa kita harus bertemu di sini di saat seperti ini!_

"Itu bukan alasan. Bilang saja kau tidak merindukanku." Daniel merengek. _Dasar menjijikkan,_ batin Jihoon.

"Kita bertemu tahun lalu, kau tidak ingat ya?"

"Tepat sekali. Kita bertemu tahun lalu. Tahun lalu! Itu sudah lama sekali dan begini caramu menyapaku setelah sekian lama." Protes Daniel penuh drama. Jika saja Jihoon tidak sedang dalam mode panik dan penuh waspada, ia pasti sudah menggetok kepala seniornya itu.

Jonghyun menggelengkan kepalanya maklum, "Aku tidak tahu kalian berdua saling kenal." Katanya, mengalihkan topik.

"Ah." Daniel tersadar. "Kau mengenal Jihoon. Bagaimana bisa? Kalian bertemu di mana?" Tanya Daniel sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jihoon yang sedari tadi terdiam di tempatnya.

Jihoon mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Itu.. Jonghyun _Sunbae_ dulu teman kursusku." Jawabnya kalem. Matanya melirik Jonghyun yang mengangguk membenarkan.

"Kursus bahasa Inggris." Sambung Jonghyun, alisnya dinaik-turunkan ke arah Daniel dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Bahasa Inggris- tapi bahasa Inggrismu masih payah." Tuduh Daniel pada Jonghyun.

Jonghyun tertawa kecil. "Tidak masalah. Aku selalu bisa belajar di lain waktu. Lagipula, Jihoon banyak membantuku selama kursus. Dia pintar, apa kau tahu? Atau jangan-jangan kau meminta Jihoon untuk mengajarimu juga? Dia guru yang lumayan, kalau aku boleh bilang."

 _Demi Tuhan.. Apa yang Jonghyun_ Sunbae _lakukan. Kenapa dia mengatakan itu semua!_

Jihoon sedikit tersenyum meringis dan bergerak tidak nyaman di tempat duduknya.

"Kau benar. Dia kesayangan semua guru, kau tahu? Aku bukan tandingannya." Ujar Daniel sambil mengangguk-angguk pasti. Muka Jihoon memerah karena rasa malu. Daniel dan Jonghyun yang membicarakannya seolah-olah ia tidak berada di antara mereka membuatnya suntuk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sendirian? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Daniel. Matanya menilik pada tas ransel di bahu kanan Jonghyun dan tabung plastik hitam di tangan kirinya.

"Ah, tidak. Aku janji kerja proyek kelompok sama temanku. Tapi aku mau singgah minum dulu di kedai sana. Kalian mau ikut?" Jonghyun menawarkan.

Jihoon menatap Daniel dengan tatapan memohon. Memohon supaya ia menolak tawarnan itu. Tapi tentu saja Daniel tidak paham maksudnya.

"Ah, benarkah?" Suara Daniel terdengar ragu, membuat Jihoon sedikit memiliki harapan. "Bagaimana, Jihoon-ah? Kau mau ikut sebentar?" Tanya Daniel padanya.

Jihoon menggeram dalam hati.

"Uh.."

 _Pikirkan sesuatu, Jihoon. Pikirkan sesuatu!_

" _Sunbae_ bilang mau belajar sebentar di rumah _Sunbae_ sebelum malam." Jihoon mencoba beralasan. Alasan payah yang ia harap bisa dipercaya oleh Jonghyun.

"Kau benar berguru padanya?" Tanya Jonghyun pada Daniel dengan nada terkejut.

Daniel sedikit gelagapan, kebingungan sebelum tersadar dengan apa yang berusaha dilakukan Jihoon.

"Oh, itu. aku hanya memintanya mengajarkanku sedikit pelajaran kelas 10 buat persiapan ujian nasional. Kau tahu kan aku bukan orang yang suka belajar. Jadi pelajaran yang sudah lama seperti itu sudah tidak aku ingat lagi. Haha." Jawab Daniel dengan tawa canggung.

Jihoon menatap Jonghyun, berharap ia termakan ucapan mereka. Jonghyun menatapnya skeptis sesaat dan membuatnya panik dalam hati. Namun kemudian Jonghyun berkata,

"Kalian pacaran, ya?"

 _! ! !_

Jihoon terperangah, dan Daniel di sampingnya terkekeh kecil mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

"Kalau itu hanya Jihoon yang bisa jawab."

 _? ? ?_

Jihoon menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Daniel dengan cepat. Jonghyun menatap Daniel dengan kedua alis yang terangkat.

" _Mwoya_? Jadi benar, ya?" Jonghyun menyeringai tipis. Dilihatnya Jihoon yang seperti sedang menembakkan laser melalui matanya ke kepala Daniel, membuatnya yakin bahwa asumsinya memang benar.

"Katakan saja ceritanya rumit." Daniel berdiri dari duduknya, menaruh mangkuk es krim kosong di tangannya di bangku panjang di belakangnya. Lalu mengambil tas ranselnya yang tergeletak di samping kaki bangku dan menyampirkannya di bahu lebarnya.

"Nanti kau juga bakalan tahu. Kalau kita sempat bertemu lagi, sih." Lanjut Daniel acuh.

 _Mati saja kau,_ Sunbae.

"Jihoonie?"

Tatapan 'membunuh' Jihoon berubah datar ketika Daniel memanggilnya. Ia lalu mengambil tasnya dan ikut berdiri, sangat siap untuk berpamitan dengan pemuda berwajah teduh di hadapan mereka.

Jihoon menoleh ke Jonghyun dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah mereka bertemu kembali, Jihoon memperhatikan pemuda itu dengan seksama. Jonghyun tidak banyak berubah. Ia masih seperti Jonghyun yang dulu dengan rambut hitam yang disisir rapi, setelan seragam yang juga dipakai rapi, dan tas ransel yang disampirkan di bahu kanannya karena kebiasaan. Rasanya masih seperti melihat Jonghyun tiga tahun yang lalu. Terutama dua hal tersebut, matanya yang menatap dengan penuh afeksi dan bibirnya yang murah senyum.

Terutama dua hal itu, yang membuatnya banyak salah paham di masa lalu.

Jihoon tersentak ketika merasakan sebuah tangan mengusap kepalanya. Badannya membeku mendapati Jonghyun yang berada dalam jarak yang lebih dekat darinya dengan tangan yang mengusap lembut kepalanya. Senyum tipis itu tidak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Kalau kau mau bertemu denganku lagi, kau bisa beritahu Daniel. Dia akan membawamu padaku." Gurau Jonghyun. Jihoon masih kaku di tempatnya, tidak menyadari Daniel yang mencibir pada Jonghyun.

"Kau harus mencarinya sendiri kalau kau mau bertemu dengannya. Jangan menggunakanku sebagai perantara." Cibir Daniel sambil tertawa jenaka.

 _Aku tidak mau bertemu siapapun. Tidak Jonghyun_ Sunbae. _Tidak Daniel_ Sunbae.

Jonghyun memicingkan mata, "Kau membuatku berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Daniel." Ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tidak apa, tetaplah berpikir seperti itu." Daniel meraih lengan Jihoon dan menggenggamnya erat, membuat Jihoon tersadar dari kekakuannya. Matanya menatap nyalang pada lengannya di genggaman tangan besar Daniel.

"Kalau aku beruntung, kau akan mendengar berita bagus dariku." Lanjut Daniel dengan penuh rasa percaya diri. Jihoon mengernyitkan dahi, _apa maksudnya itu_?

Jonghyun tertawa lagi (dan Jihoon meringis lagi), "Sudah. Kau akan membuat Jihoon kesal." Katanya sambil melirik Jihoon.

 _Selalu saja perhatian. Selalu saja begitu._

Daniel menyengir lebar (yang membuat Jihoon ingin menaboknya) dan menegakkan badannya, "Baiklah. Kami pamit dulu, Jonghyun-ah. Jihoon sudah gelisah daritadi ingin cepat-cepat ke rumahku, hehe." Ujarnya cengengesan. Kesabaran Jihoon menipis.

" _Sunbae,_ aku akan memukulmu kalau kau tidak berhenti bicara omong kosong." Ketus Jihoon. Jonghyun sedikit terkejut dibuatnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Daniel langsung memegang kedua bahu Jihoon dan mengusapnya, berusaha menenangkannya. "Jonghyun-ah, kami duluan, ya. Nanti kita ketemu lagi. Akun medsosmu di- _update_ lah sering-sering, supaya aku juga tahu apa yang kau lakukan." Kata Daniel sambil menyeret Jihoon untuk berjalan.

Jonghyun melambaikan tangannya pada keduanya. "Haha, aku tidak janji soal itu. hati-hati di jalan, Daniel, Jihoon." Ucapnya dengan senyum menawannya. Jihoon dengan hatinya yang mencelos melambaikan tangan kecilnya pada Jonghyun.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, _Sunbae_." Pamitnya sebelum buru-buru berbalik ke depan, tidak sanggup ingin melihat senyum meneduhkan itu lagi. Jihoon melepaskan pegangan Daniel di bahunya dan berjalan mendahuluinya. Protes Daniel tidak dihiraukan sama sekali.

* * *

"Jihoon-ah, kau mau ke mana?" Jihoon berhenti ketika tangannya ditahan oleh Daniel.

"Mau kemana lagi? Aku mau pulang, _Sunbae_." Jawabnya. Suaranya datar namun Daniel tahu ia sedang kesal sekarang. Itu kentara dari wajahnya yang terlihat gusar.

Daniel menggeleng, "Aku sudah bilang kau ke rumahku hari ini."

Jihoon merengut tidak suka. "Aku tidak pernah bilang aku setuju dibawa ke rumahmu." Balasnya dengan berani.

"Ini bukan permintaan. Kau ke rumahku sekarang, setuju atau tidak setuju." Tegas Daniel lalu menarik tangan Jihoon dengan sedikit paksaan.

Warna muka Jihoon semakin menggelap. Ia akhirnya pasrah diseret oleh pemuda Kang itu.

"Kau menyebalkan sekali hari ini, _Sunbae_." Desis Jihoon.

Daniel menghirup napas dalam-dalam, berusaha bersabar. Seharusnya ia yang kesal di sini, bukan Jihoon. Namun kejadian tadi entah mengapa membuat Jihoon mampu memutar balikkan keadaan, sekarang dia yang kesal padanya. Dan Daniel kurang paham akan hal itu. Mengapa Jihoon kesal sekali?

"Kau berutang penjelasan padaku, Park Jihoon. Jangan lupakan itu." Ucap Daniel _final_.

* * *

.

"Duduk." Kalimat perintah Daniel membuat Jihoon mendengus. Ia mengambil tetap duduk di sofa di samping meja belajar si pemilik kamar. Ranselnya dipindahkan di pangkuannya dan dipeluk erat. Jika diperhatikan baik-baik, ia terlihat seperti sedang merajuk. Tapi percayalah, ia sama sekali tidak merajuk.

Setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan.

Daniel kembali masuk ke kamar dengan dua gelas minuman jeruk di tangannya dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur _queen size_ nya, berseberangan dengan Jihoon. Tangannya menaruh kedua gelas itu di atas meja nakas.

"Sini." Kata Daniel sambil menepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya.

"Kenapa? Aku bisa duduk di sini." Jihoon menolak.

"Kau mau berbicara seperti ini? Aku tahu kau sedang kesal. Kemari, bicarakan baik-baik." Ujar Daniel tegas.

"Aku bisa mendengar _Sunbae_ dari sini." Jihoon masih keukeuh pada tempatnya.

Daniel menggertakkan giginya, ia mulai habis kesabaran. Dan Jihoon mulai goyah melihatnya.

 _Kenapa kau harus mempersulit segalanya, Park Jihoon._

Salahkan saja sifat keras kepalanya.

"Aku akan menyeretmu kemari kalau kau tidak bergerak sekarang juga." Daniel mulai mengancam. Jihoon mengerut tidak suka.

"Aku sudah di sini, _Sunbae_. Kenapa kau menuntut sekali?"

 _Anak ini−_

Daniel sudah setengah berdiri dari duduknya ketika Jihoon tiba-tiba bangkit. Matanya mengerjap sesaat pada Daniel sebelum berjalan menuju ranjang yang diduduki Daniel dan mengambil posisi sejauh mungkin dari pemuda itu.

Belum sempat ia mendaratkan dirinya di permukaan tempat tidur, Daniel dengan gesit menarik tangannya kasar dan mendudukkannya tepat di samping pemuda itu. Bahkan terlalu dekat hingga paha mereka bersentuhan. Jihoon terkesiap dan segera mengambil jarak, meskipun ia tidak bisa menjauh karena Daniel masih menahan tangannya.

Daniel kembali mengambil gelas minuman jeruk yang tadi ia taruh di atas meja nakas lalu menyodorkan minuman itu pada pemuda yang lebih muda.

"Minum." Kata Daniel.

Jihoon, dengan wajah masih ditekuk, mengambil gelas tersebut dan meminum minumannya dengan tenang. Daniel dengan sabar menunggu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jihoon sama sekali. Ya, mumpung lagi tenang. Kalau sedang tenang, dia makin imut, pikirnya.

 _Manisnya.._

Jihoon tidak memperdulikan Daniel yang menunggunya selesai dan tetap menikmati minuman segarnya dengan khidmat. Daniel pun sama sekali tidak keberatan. Tangannya bergerak mengusap rambut coklat Jihoon dengan lembut, menikmati halusnya rambut itu di permukaan jari-jarinya.

Untuk sesaat, mereka terlihat sangat manis. Daniel sempat berharap ada yang bersedia menjepret momen manis mereka. Meskipun itu tidak mungkin. Daniel pun tidak ingin ada yang mengganggu mereka saat ini.

 _Ugh.. Aku ingin memeluknya. Tapi kalau main peluk saja pasti aku ditolak lagi._

Jihoon meneguk minumannya habis dan menaruh gelas itu di pangkuannya. Daniel mengambil gelas itu.

"Masih mau minum?" Tanya Daniel. Jihoon menggeleng. Daniel menaruh gelas Jihoon di atas nakas dan kembali menghadap Jihoon.

"Ada apa dengan kau dengan Jonghyun?"

"Kenapa _Sunbae_ tidak bosan padaku?"

Daniel mengerjapkan matanya.

"Hah?"

Apa yang dikatakan anak ini?

Jihoon menoleh pada Daniel, " _Sunbae_ suka padaku?"

Meskipun tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Jihoon, Daniel berusaha menjawab.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa kau bertanya begini?"

" _Wae_?"

" _Eoh_?" Daniel tidak paham. Ada apa dengan anak ini?

Jihoon selalu aneh. Tidak tertebak. Suka menghindar, main kucing-kucingan dan membuatnya kepayahan. Namun ia tidak pernah bertanya serius mengenai hal yang menyangkut perasaan. Tidak ada hubungannya, sebenarnya. Tapi Jihoon memberi kesan bahwa ia juga senang 'bermain-main', sehingga Daniel tidak cukup menyangka akan mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti ini darinya.

"Kenapa _Sunbae_ suka padaku?" Tanya Jihoon lagi, matanya tidak lepas menatap Daniel. Lihatlah anak ini. Tadi dia yang paling berusaha menghindar berbicara apapun dengannya. Sekarang ia seakan menantang Daniel untuk memberikan jawaban jujur atas pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begini? Apa harus seserius itu?"

Jihoon yang langsung menatapnya tajam membuatnya tersadar bahwa ia telah salah ucap.

 _Shit._

"Oke, baiklah, baiklah." Daniel mendesah seraya tangannya bergerak menangkup leher Jihoon dan mengusap bagian belakang telinganya dengan kedua ibu jarinya, berusaha membuat pemuda itu tenang kembali. Matanya menangkap Jihoon yang sepertinya tenang seketika karena perlakuan Daniel.

 _Seperti kucing saja._

" _Mian._ Aku hanya kaget kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu. Rasanya seperti bukan dirimu. Tapi bisa saja kau sudah menyimpan pertanyaan itu sejak lama. Benar, kan?" Ucap Daniel. Tangan kanannya mengusap-usap rambut Jihoon penuh afeksi, dan semburat merah muncul di pipi gembil Jihoon.

Daniel terkekeh pelan, "Kenapa aku menyukaimu, ya? Hm.." Jihoon yang wajahnya masih ditangkup menunggu dengan penuh antisipasi.

"Pertama, mata ini." Daniel menyentuh sudut mata Jihoon yang membentuk sayap. "Siapa yang tidak akan jatuh cinta pada mata ini? Orang-orang tidak akan bertahan jika kau menatap mereka seperti ini."

" _Sunbae_ sendiri bagaimana?" Tanya Jihoon.

Pertanyaan Jihoon membuat Daniel menyengir kecil. Perasaannya saja atau Jihoon sedang menuntut kepastian saat ini?

Ah, menggemaskan sekali.

"Aku hanya menahan diri, Jihoon-ah. Jika aku tidak bisa menahan diri setiap kau menatapku, aku tidak akan berada di hadapanmu sekarang." Jawabnya dengan sedikit menggombal.

Jihoon tidak bergeming. Matanya masih teliti menatap mata Daniel, seolah-olah sedang mencari tahu bahwa Daniel tidak berbohong padanya. Daniel menggeram dalam hati. Sepertinya ia benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa ia hanya menahan diri ketika Jihoon menatapnya seperti itu. Mata Jihoon adalah kelemahannya dan itu fakta.

"Kau mengatakan itu ke semua pacarmu."

Daniel tersentak pelan.

" _Eoh_?"

Pacar? Kenapa tiba-tiba menyinggung pacar?

" _Sunbae_ mengatakan itu ke semua pacar _Sunbae_." Ulang Jihoon. Tatapannya menuduh dan pedas.

Daniel menghela napas. Kenapa anak ini _random_ sekali?

"Jihoon-ah, kau berusaha mengetesku?" Tanya Daniel. Wajahnya terlihat sabar meskipun dirinya bingung setengah mati.

Jihoon merengut, "Jadi benar, ya."

"Tidak, Jihoon." Daniel beralih memegang bahu Jihoon erat dan menarik napas panjang. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau menyinggung soal pacar− mantan, tapi apapun yang kau pikirkan di kepalamu, semua itu tidak ada gunanya. Oke?"

"Maksud _Sunbae_ semua yang kupikirkan tidak penting?"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aahhh, Jihoon-ah." Daniel menjadi frustasi.

 _Why am I so bad at this?!_

"Maksudku, Jihoon-ah.. Ha.. Tenanglah sedikit, oke? Tenangkan pikiranmu sebentar." Bujuk Daniel.

" _Sunbae_ lelah menghadapiku?" Jihoon masih belum selesai juga.

"Tidak." Jawab Daniel tegas. Helaan napas keluar dari mulutnya sekali lagi.

"Sini, kemarilah." Kata Daniel sebelum membawa tubuh Jihoon dalam pelukannya. Tangan kirinya memeluk bahu pemuda itu sedangkan tangan kanannya mengusap rambutnya dengan gestur menenangkan. Jihoon menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di bahu Daniel.

"Ada apa dengan dirimu, sayang? Sesuatu mengganggumu?" Tanya Daniel dengan lembut.

"Aku sudah menanyakannya padamu, _Sunbae_." Jawab Jihoon pelan.

"Beritahu aku alasan kenapa kau menanyakan semua itu. Hm?" Bujuk Daniel masih dengan lembutnya. Ini aneh. Ini bukan dirinya. Daniel bukan tipe yang suka terlibat dalam situasi seperti ini, dimana dia harus menjadi pihak yang menenangkan dan mengeluarkan semua kata-kata lembut yang ia bisa. Ia akan membujuk, tapi akan terlalu muak untuk meladeni terlalu lama, sehingga biasanya ia akan meninggalkan _partner_ nya setengah jalan untuk menenangkan pikiran.

Tapi Daniel tidak bisa meninggalkan Jihoon begitu saja. _Hell,_ seharusnya Daniel menyibukkan diri dengan soal-soal bahan ujian akhir sekarang ini dan bukannya merumitkan diri dengan kelakuan Jihoon yang tidak jelas. Tapi Daniel tidak mau. Ia akan merasa seperti orang brengsek jika ia pergi begitu saja. Apakah karena Jihoon lebih muda darinya? Karena ia seorang _dongsaeng_? Daniel tidak tahu.

"Kenapa _Sunbae_ mau sama aku? Di luar sana banyak yang lebih baik dariku, dan lebih mendekati selera _Sunbae_. Dan yang mungkin tidak akan bikin _Sunbae_ kerepotan seperti aku." Aku Jihoon pelan.

 _Tunggu. Lebih mendekati seleraku?_

Daniel menghela napas. Sepertinya ia sudah mengerti arah pembicaraan Jihoon.

"Jihoon-ah. Kau mencari tahu tentangku, ya?" Tanya Daniel dengan nada gemas.

" _Sunbae_ juga mencari tahu tentangku." Balas Jihoon tidak mau kalah. Daniel langsung melepas pelukannya dan menatap Jihoon dengan mata membulat.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

" _Sunbae_ tahu alamat rumahku, _Sunbae_ bilang aku suka _rice burger_ dan _Harry Potter_ , _Sunbae_ membelikanku tiket musikal _Hedwig_ karena aku suka Yoo Yeon Seok, _Sunbae_ tahu pekerjaan _hyung_ ku. Aku tidak pernah memberitahu itu semua padamu." Jelas Jihoon dengan pasti.

Daniel sedikit gelagapan dan memerah. Jihoon tidak pernah terlihat curiga padanya yang mengetahui begitu banyak tentangnya jadi ia juga tidak pernah sadar kalau ia sudah ketahuan dari awal. Daniel merasa dongkol.

"Kau tidak pernah bertanya kenapa aku tahu itu semua. Kenapa? Kau membuatku malu saja." Ungkap Daniel sedikit merajuk. Ew, Daniel, _please_.

Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menunduk.

"Asumsi bahwa _Sunbae_ mencari informasi tentangku membuatku tidak tenang. Aku takut akan bereaksi memalukan jika aku bertanya dan _Sunbae_ menjawab jujur." Jawab Jihoon.

Daniel yang mengerti maksud Jihoon menggeram gemas dalam hati.

 _Kuatkan aku, ya Tuhan. Aku masih harus menginterogasi anak ini._

Daniel mencubit pipi kanan Jihoon dengan gemas dan membuat Jihoon mengerang.

"Akh! Sakit." Omel Jihoon sambil melepaskan cubitan Daniel di pipinya. Ia mengusap pipinya yang merah dengan wajah tertekuk.

Daniel tertawa, "Makanya jangan terlalu menggemaskan."

Jihoon mencibir lalu memperbaiki posisi duduknya di sisi tempat tidur.

"Jadi apa yang kau tahu soal seleraku?" Daniel memulai lagi, atmosfer serius yang tadi sempat hilang terasa lagi.

Jihoon menilin ujung baju seragamnya yang sudah keluar dari celana panjangnya, mata fokus pada jari-jarinya.

" _Sunbae_ suka sama yang dewasa, tidak merepotkan. _Sunbae_ suka yang postur tubuhnya bagus dan terlihat pas ketika berdiri di samping _Sunbae._ "

Jihoon diam sesaat sebelum melanjutkan,

 _"_ _Sunbae_ lebih suka sama yang lebih tua dari _Sunbae._ "

Setelah itu tidak ada yang bersuara. Jihoon menunggu respon Daniel dengan gugup, sementara Daniel sibuk memikirkan perkataan Jihoon barusan.

 _Pada akhirnya bukan hanya Seongwoo dan Jaehwan saja yang menyadari perubahanku. Jihoon pun telah menyadarinya._

 _Tapi kenapa dia harus merasa terganggu karena itu? Apakah Jihoon tidak sepercaya diri yang aku bayangkan?_

 _Ini bukan sesuatu yang aku duga akan datang dari Jihoon_.

"Benar." Jawab Daniel akhirnya.

Jihoon menoleh cepat ke arahnya dan menatapnya nanar, seolah ia berharap Daniel akan berkata tidak. Entah Jihoon berusaha menyembunyikan rasa risaunya atau tidak, tapi tatapan itu sangat jelas.

 _Jangan menatapku begitu, Jihoon-ah.._

Jihoon mungkin pintar menjaga ekspresi, tapi mata itu akan mengatakan semuanya. Mata itu terlalu ekspresif untuk menyembunyikan perasaan sesungguhnya. Jihoon terlihat sesak, dan kehilangan harapan.

"Kau mencari tahu tentang mantanku, dan berkesimpulan seperti itu? Begitu?" Daniel melanjutkan, mengetahui pasti bahwa ia semakin mempersulit keadaan hati Jihoon namun ia tidak bisa berhenti.

Jihoon mengangguk dengan kaku. Matanya kembali pada kedua tangan di pangkuannya. Tapi pancaran itu masih sama.

"Itu mengganggumu?" Daniel kembali bertanya.

 _Ya, Daniel. Itu mengganggunya. Dan kau bertanya begitu akan tambah membuatnya tambah tidak nyaman. Dasar bodoh._

Jihoon mengernyitkan dahi, "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Tanyanya dengan nada tersinggung.

 _Shit, Daniel._

"Maaf, maafkan aku kalau kau tersinggung." Daniel buru-buru meminta maaf. Tangannya meraih bahu Jihoon lagi. "Aku akan jujur, oke? Aku tidak tahu mengapa kau merisaukan semua ini, semua yang kau pikirkan itu. Tentang seleraku atau apalah. Aku pikir itu bukan sesuatu yang harus dipusingkan olehmu. Maksudku, tidakkah kau lihat dirimu?"

Jihoon menunjukkan wajah bingungnya.

"Kau menarik. Banyak yang menyukaimu, entah kau sadar atau tidak. Dengan paras seperti ini, tidak akan ada yang mengira kau akan peduli dengan preferensi orang lain, termasuk diriku. Kau percaya diri, itu yang aku pikir." Jihoon merona mendengar pernyataan itu.

"Makanya," Daniel menjilat bibirnya, "Pengakuanmu membuatku sedikit terkejut." Aku Daniel.

Jihoon menundukkan kepalanya, "Semua orang punya kekhawatiran masing-masing."

Daniel mengangguk, "Benar. Aku hanya tidak tahu kalau kekhawatiranmu adalah mengenai ini."

"Aku tidak sesuai dengan standarmu." Kata Jihoon lagi.

Daniel melongo sesaat. Anak ini serius dengan rasa inferiornya.

"Jihoon-ah, apakah sepenting itu? Aku meyukaimu dan itu yang terpenting." Daniel berusaha membujuk.

"Penting." Jawab Jihoon tegas. " _Sunbae_ membuatku risau. Semua yang sudah _Sunbae_ kencani sesuai dengan standar _Sunbae_. Lalu tiba-tiba _Sunbae_ menyukaiku? Kenapa? _Sunbae_ sedang bosan? Jadi mencari orang baru dengan kriteria baru? Orang itu aku? Apa _Sunbae_ hanya ingin bermain-main sebentar? Apa _Sunbae_ tidak serius padaku? Semua itu terus aku pikirkan, dan membuatku resah. Aku ingin berhenti meladeni _Sunbae_ tapi aku juga menyukaimu. Tapi kemudian aku juga takut _Sunbae_ hanya akan pergi seperti yang lainnya."

Daniel tertegun. _Seperti yang lainnya?_

Daniel tidak ingin mempercayai dugaannya tapi, apakah Jihoon mengalami perpisahan yang menyakitkan sebelumnya?

 _Did someone actually do that to him?!_

 _Someone ever break his heart?!_

"Jihoon-ah, apa yang sudah terjadi padamu?" Daniel berucap setelah beberapa saat.

Air muka Jihoon langsung berubah. Ia terlihat seperti menyesali perkataannya barusan. Kedua tangannya saling mengusap gelisah dan matanya tidak lagi fokus pada tangannya, namun pada pintu kamar Daniel.

Ia ingin melakukannya lagi. Ia ingin kabur, Daniel membatin.

Mata Daniel terus mengawasi Jihoon yang gelisah di tempatnya. Napasnya terdengar lebih jelas dan cepat, bibirnya beberapa kali dikulum karena rasa gugup. Ia yakin pikiran Jihoon kacau balau saat ini. Semua itu kentara dari matanya.

" _Sunbae_ , aku ingin membuat pengakuan." Kata Jihoon tiba-tiba.

Daniel menaikkan alisnya, " _Mwo_?"

Jihoon menarik napas panjang sebelum menghembuskannya pelan.

"Pengakuan." Ulang Jihoon dengan suara kecil.

Daniel tiba-tiba _nervous_. Pengakuan? Pengakuan macam apa? Biasanya kalau ada yang berkata seperti itu, itu bukan sesuatu yang baik.

Tolong, Daniel tidak yakin ia siap mendengar Jihoon.

Daniel menelan ludahnya.

 _Jangan membuatku gugup, Jihoon-ah._

Terdapat keraguan di mata Jihoon, berdebat apakah ia membuat keputusan yang tepat atau tidak. Tapi Daniel tahu Jihoon tidak berniat untuk menarik perkataannya.

Tangan Daniel bergerak meraih kepalan tangan Jihoon (yang keringat dingin) dan meremasnya erat, berusaha meyakinkan bahwa ia akan mendengarkan dengan baik (meksipun ia waspada setengah mati).

Jihoon menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya pelan.

"Aku bukan orang yang mudah jatuh cinta." Jihoon memulai.

 _Eh?_

"Selama aku hidup, aku hanya jatuh cinta dua kali. Jatuh cinta, yang benar-benar jatuh cinta. Dan aku belum pernah berpacaran sebelumnya."

 _Oh. My. God._

Jihoon melirik gugup Daniel sebentar dengan wajah memerah sebelum melanjutkan,

" _Sunbae_ bertanya soal Kim Jonghyun sebelumnya."

 _Jonghyun? Ini ada hubungannya dengan Jonghyun? Sial._

 _AKU TIDAK SIAP. SHIT._

Daniel menelan ludah dan mengangguk singkat pada Jihoon. Kuatkan hatimu, Daniel.

"Um.. Jonghyun _Sunbae_ memang teman kursusku. Kami sekelas selama empat bulan. Dan, aku tidak tahu bagaimana ia dengan _Sunbae_ , tapi Jonghyun _Sunbae_ sangat baik padaku. Dia baik pada semua orang."

Daniel mengangguk setuju. Jonghyun yang baik adalah Jonghyun yang selalu paling melekat dalam pikiran orang-orang ketika mengingat dirinya.

"Di kelas kami, aku termasuk salah satu yang paling muda. Dan karena itu, aku jadi sempat minder di awal-awal pertemuan. Karena yang lainnya terlihat seperti sudah sangat mahir dan lancar, sementara aku baru mulai dari nol."

"Aku gugup sekali waktu pertama memasuki kelas. Semuanya memberi kesan superior bagiku. Teman kelasku, tentor kami, bahkan tatanan kelasnya pun terlihat terlalu profesional untukku. Aku hampir memilih untuk mundur saja setelah kelas pertama. Tapi kemudian Jonghyun _Sunbae,_ yang duduk dua kursi dariku, menghampiriku usai kelas pertama dan menanyakan namaku."

 _Aigoo, this poor little thing.._

" _Sunbae_ juga meminta nomor HP-ku. Awalnya aku kaget, tapi ia bilang itu supaya kita bisa saling berbagi info. Jadi aku mengiyakan saja. Lagipula dia terlihat ramah. Dan seharusnya itu bukan apa-apa, karena ternyata ia juga meminta nomor teman kelas yang lain." Jihoon menjilat bibirnya yang kering dan melanjutkan,

"Tapi hari itu, aku merasa keberadaanku diakui. Ini memalukan tapi," Jihoon menggaruk belakang telinganya dengan telunjuknya, "Teman kelasku tidak ada yang ramah. Beberapa dari mereka saling berteman dan hanya mengobrol di lingkaran mereka saja. Semuanya memberi kesan dingin dan tak acuh. Bahkan tentor kami tidak bisa mencairkan suasana itu. Dan aku hampir menangis di tempat karena rasa gugup dan tegang. Makanya ketika Jonghyun _Sunbae_ menghampiriku dan mengajakku _ngobrol_ , aku lega luar biasa dan bersyukur ternyata aku tidak diabaikan."

"Sepertinya Jonghyun _Sunbae_ menyadari keteganganku karena ia berusaha menenangkanku dan itu berhasil. Semua rasa khawatirku hilang setelah tahu bahwa setidaknya ada Jonghyun _Sunbae_ di kelas kami. Dan akhirnya setelah itu kami menjadi dekat."

Daniel tidak melepaskan fokusnya dari Jihoon. Pikirannya mengambang dan sedikit menggerutu setelah megetahui fakta bahwa Jonghyun telah mengenal Jihoon jauh sebelum dirinya dan sepertinya menjadi alasan Jihoon 'susah diatur'.

" _Sunbae_ sering mengirimiku pesan. Kami sering bertukar pesan. Dia yang selalu memulai percakapan. Kebanyakan bicara soal PR dari tentor, selebihnya bicara tentang apa saja. Awalnya aku pikir _Sunbae_ hanya bersikap sopan saja, basa-basi menanyakan kabar dan semacamnya. Tapi lama-lama semuanya menjadi natural, _Sunbae_ yang sering penasaran padaku dan aku yang terus berusaha memahaminya."

Jihoon menaikkan pandangannya dan menatap Daniel, seolah menerka apakah Daniel masih mendengarkannya atau tidak. Daniel tersenyum kecil padanya, tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap rambut coklat itu. Mata Jihoon mengerling terhadap gestur sayang itu, dan membuat Daniel serasa ingin menjerit.

"Aku menyukai itu," Lanjutnya. "Meskipun aku tidak paham mengapa Jonghyun _Sunbae_ sangat baik padaku, aku menyukai sikapnya." Aku Jihoon. Daniel merasakan perutnya sedikit melilit.

"Sebenarnya, jika dipikir lagi, semua sikap ramah _Sunbae_ adalah hal yang sangat lumrah di antara teman. Jonghyun _Sunbae_ adalah teman yang sangat baik." Jihoon menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi aku adalah orang yang sangat naif."

 _Tidak apa. Semua orang melewati masa itu._

"Aku masih sangat muda, dan tidak berpengalaman. Aku tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun sebelumnya. Aku terlalu naif untuk memahami siapa yang benar-benar menyukaiku dan siapa yang tidak."

 _Oh, God._

 _Aku tidak menyangka akan mendengar ini dari seorang Park Jihoon._

 _Park Jihoon! Park Jihoon!_

"Dan sikap Jonghyun _Sunbae_ membuatku salah paham."

 _Oh, ya Tuhan._

Daniel berusaha menjaga ekspresinya tetap netral. Daniel tidak siap menerima semua informasi baru ini. Tidak dari Jihoon, tidak mengenai Jonghyun yang notabene adalah salah satu teman dekatnya di komunitas perkusi dua tahun lalu sebelum Jonghyun akhirnya terlalu disibukkan oleh kelas akselerasinya untuk aktif kembali di komunitas mereka.

Dan sekarang ia dihadapkan pada fakta bahwa Jihoon, pemuda yang membuat pikirannya sibuk dan kalang kabut hanya 'karena' menyukainya, ternyata memiliki sejarah dengan teman dekatnya tersebut.

Dan sejarah itu sedikit banyak meninggalkan efek mendalam pada Jihoon. Itu kentara. Mulai dari sikap manis Jonghyun kepada Jihoon dan Jihoon yang naif yang menyalahartikan sikapnya tersebut.

Daniel tahu apa yang Jihoon berusaha katakan.

"Jonghyun _Sunbae_ membuatku berpikir kalau ia juga menyukaiku."

 _Benar, kan?_

Bahkan Jihoon yang mengatakan 'juga' telah menjawab asumsi Daniel bahwa anak itu telah lebih dulu menyukai Jonghyun sebelum ia mulai salah paham.

"Setelah aku mulai berpikir bahwa ada kemungkinan _Sunbae_ juga menyukaiku, aku jadi lebih bersemangat menghadiri kelas. Aku juga jadi lebih sering mengiriminya pesan. Sekadar menyapanya saja, atau menanyakannya sesuatu. Dan setiap balasan darinya akan membuatku senang dan bersemangat lagi."

Daniel tidak bisa tidak merasa keki mendengar itu. Bayangkan menjadi seorang Jonghyun di kala itu dan tidak menggubris perasaan tulus dan murni Jihoon? _Daniel can't relate_.

"Lama-kelamaan pun aku jadi sering menghubunginya di waktu tengah malam."

 _? ? ?_

Jihoon sedikit memerah melihat Daniel yang menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut.

"A-aku jadi susah tidur. Aku sering terjaga sampai tengah malam, memikirkan Jonghyun _Sunbae_ dan diriku yang sangat menyukainya. Rasanya seperti ketika aku menemukan cinta pertamaku."

 _Oh,_ shit. _Cinta pertama. Tentu saja._

"Dan karena frustasi sendiri, akhirnya aku mengirimi Jonghyun _Sunbae_ pesan. Aku cukup sering melakukannya pada waktu tidur. Dan _Sunbae_ akan mengomeliku karena aku belum juga tidur dan menyuruhku cepat tidur. Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur dan merengek padanya tanpa alasan yang jelas dan dia terus bertanya kenapa. Aku tidak bisa menjawab karena aku hanya ingin dia memperhatikanku.. Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan itu padanya.."

 _Oh, Tuhan.. Betapa polosnya.. Betapa murninya perasaan itu..._

"Aku terlalu telat menyadari bahwa semua yang kulakukan itu pasti menjengkelkan baginya."

Jihoon menarik napas panjang sebelum menghembuskannya pelan.

"Apalagi setelah tahu kalau _Sunbae_ ternyata memiliki kekasih." Ujarnya pelan.

 _Okay..._

Kisah kasmaran yang klasik. Tapi Jihoon yang lugu pasti dibuat terkejut oleh pengalamannya sendiri.

Jihoon memainkan jari-jari tangan Daniel yang membuat Daniel sadar Jihoon baru saja menarik tangan kanannya ke pangkuannya. Tangan Jihoon keringat dingin. Daniel langsung mengambil tangan itu dan menggenggamnya erat. Ia tidak melewatkan kerlingan di mata Jihoon sebelum ekspresinya kembali datar.

Semua respon kecil itu membuat keinginan Daniel untuk menjadikan hubungan mereka berhasil menjadi semakin menggebu-gebu. Daniel pun masih tidak memahami dirinya yang begitu menggebu-gebu.

"Aku tahu setelah dia mengakuinya sendiri saat ditanyai oleh tentor kami. Malam itu setelah pulang dari tempat kursus aku langsung lari ke rumah Woojin dan menangis seperti orang bodoh di hadapannya. Saat aku menangis, di situ aku tersadar bahwa aku memang benar-benar menyukai Jonghyun _Sunbae_. Bukan hanya sekadar suka, aku jatuh cinta lagi."

Jihoon menghembuskan napasnya berat, dan Daniel tidak tahu apakah ia masih bernapas atau tidak.

"Rasa sakit yang kurasakan sama ketika aku mengetahui bahwa cinta pertamaku akan pindah jauh. Dan aku tidak akan bertemu lagi dengannya dalam waktu yang lama. Padahal aku pikir aku akan lebih sering melihatnya setelah aku masuk SMP. Waktu itu aku masih sama lugunya dengan diriku setahun kemudian. Tidak ada yang berubah. Aku masih sama naifnya, dan masih sama tersakitinya dengan perasaanku sendiri."

Senyum kecut tercetak di paras lelah Jihoon. Wajahnya menunjukkan sakit hati yang mendalam, napasnya sedikit bergetar, begitupun dengan tangannya yang keringat dingin. Namun tidak ada air mata yang terlihat. Mata Jihoon berkilau seperti bagaimana adanya, tapi itu saja. Tidak ada genangan air mata yang Daniel duga akan muncul di pelupuk matanya.

Melihat Jihoon yang tampak tegar, Daniel berkesimpulan bahwa Jihoon telah melalui masa 'pemulihan'nya. Jihoon telah berusaha untuk _move on._ Daniel hanya berharap ia tidak melalui itu semua seorang diri. Tidak ketika mengingat Jihoon masih sangat muda ketika merasakan perasaan yang sangat rumit itu. Daniel bahkan tidak yakin apakah ia sendiri pernah mengalami patah hati yang terlalu menyiksa seperti yang Jihoon alami.

"Malam itu juga, di tengah malam seperti biasanya, Jonghyun _Sunbae_ membenarkan perkataannya kalau dia memang sudah punya pacar. Dan dia sedang menunggunya, entah apa maksudnya. Tapi _Sunbae_ menunggunya. Dan aku tidak berani menanyakan siapa orang itu. Aku hanya ingat aku tetap harus bersikap seperti biasa di sekitarnya karena Jonghyun _Sunbae_ tidak tahu apa-apa soal aku."

Daniel menelan ludahnya. Tidak mungkin Jonghyun tidak tahu, setidaknya ia pasti memiliki sebuah asumsi, pikirnya.

Jihoon mengalihkan matanya pada Daniel yang tatapannya tidak pernah lepas darinya.

" _Sunbae,_ saat aku menyadari kalau Jonghyun _Sunbae_ sama sekali tidak mengetahui perasaanku, aku merasa bodoh. Ini kesalahanku sendiri. Aku sakit hati seperti ini karena aku terlalu bodoh menyalahartikan sikap baik Jonghyun _Sunbae_ padaku. _Sunbae_ hanya berusaha menjadi teman yang baik tapi aku terlalu percaya diri dengan asumsiku sendiri. Dia sama sekali tidak bersalah atas perasaanku. Akulah yang bersalah di sini. Aku harus menerima resiko atas apa yang kurasakan. Aku merasa menyedihkan karena akhirnya hanya aku saja yang tersiksa."

 _No..._

"Itu memalukan."

"Tidak, Jihoon-"

"Iya. Aku merasa malu. Setelah mengalami itu semua aku berpikir bahwa jatuh cinta hanya akan membuatku sakit hati saja. Aku takut jatuh cinta lagi. Aku tidak mau menyalahartikan sikap orang lain lagi dan termakan dengan perasaanku sendiri. Sejak saat itu, aku belajar untuk tidak menanggapi serius sikap manis orang lain padaku. Aku takut terlena lagi." Kemudian hening sesaat.

"..Kenapa aku harus menyiksa diri dengan jatuh cinta?" Lirih Jihoon.

* * *

Daniel menjilat bibirnya yang mengering. Tangannya tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan Jihoon lebih erat lagi. Sekarang tangannyalah yang keringat dingin. Semua informasi ini membuatnya linglung.

Tentu saja Jihoon akan bereaksi seperti itu. Pengalaman itu mengubah pandangannya terhadap konsep jatuh cinta dan membuat dirinya sadar bahwa ia adalah seorang naif. Naif yang dalam beberapa titik dalam kehidupan setiap orang, akan menjadi sifat yang lumrah bagi mereka. Semua orang pernah merasa naif. Dan mereka akan belajar dari kenaifan tersebut.

Jihoon bahkan belum sempat mencoba bagaimana rasanya berkomitmen dengan orang lain tapi ia telah lebih dulu membangun dinding antara dirinya dan orang lain karena ia takut membuka hati lagi dan terlena lagi.

Daniel merasa sedih karena Jihoon harus mendapatkan kesan buruk dari pengalaman cinta awalnya. Banyak hal yang berubah dari Jihoon karena ia jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta memberikan hasil buruk baginya. Apa yang akan terjadi ketika Jihoon jatuh cinta padanya? Apakah Daniel juga akan berakhir mengubah Jihoon ke arah yang lebih buruk lagi? Ke arah yang tidak seharusnya Jihoon lalui? Ke hasil yang tidak seharusnya Jihoon rasakan mengenai jatuh cinta?

Sial. Daniel pikir setelah membicarakan titik permasalahan mereka, semuanya akan menjadi lebih mudah. Ia pikir ini hanyalah masalah Jihoon yang terganggu dengan 'tipe ideal' Daniel yang −menurut Jihoon− tidak sesuai dengan dirinya. Tapi ternyata lebih dari itu. Yang terjadi malah Daniel menjadi lebih khawatir dan bingung harus bagaimana meneruskan hubungan mereka.

Demi Tuhan, Daniel hanyalah pemuda simpel yang mencari kepuasan dan kesenangan semata dalam sebuah hubungan. Jika ia menyukai seseorang, ia akan mengencaninya. Jika ia sudah tidak menemukan kesenangan itu lagi, mereka akan berpisah. Tidak ada perasaan cinta yang menggebu-gebu, tidak ada gestur sayang yang membuncah, tidak ada patah hati yang menyiksa dan meninggalkan bekas. Semuanya hanyalah hubungan instan semata. Dan Daniel tidak memiliki masalah dengan itu.

Setidaknya sampai ia bertemu Jihoon.

Jika dipikir lagi, Daniel juga tidak berpengalaman mengenai konsep hubungan serius.

" _Sunbae_?"

Suara halus itu mengembalikan Daniel dari lamunannya. Daniel membalas tatapan Jihoon yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung. Pikiran Daniel kembali melayang ketika memandangi mata indah itu. Dan paras yang membuat harinya tidak karuan selama beberapa bulan terakhir.

Bagaimana Daniel bisa yakin Jihoon tidak akan berakhir dengan luka lagi setelah membuka hati untuknya? Apa yang bisa membuat dirinya pantas menjadi penyembuh luka hati Jihoon? Daniel tidak sejago dan seyakin itu.

Daniel merasa bahwa ia tidak akan jauh berbeda dari cinta pertama Jihoon maupun Jonghyun yang telah membuat Jihoon seperti itu.

" _Sunbae_ , katakan sesuatu.."

Tapi..

Daniel merasakan simpati pada Jihoon. Dua kali jatuh cinta dan berakhir mengecewakan mengubahnya menjadi seorang pasif. Daniel ingin membantu Jihoon. Jihoon berhak merasakan bagaimana pengalaman jatuh cinta yang menyenangkan itu. Bukankah Jihoon juga pernah merasakan bahagia ketika ia jatuh cinta? Meskipun rasa bahagia itu akhirnya tidak mampu mengalahkan rasa kecewanya yang mendalam.

Daniel ingin menjadi orang tersebut. Daniel ingin menjadi orang yang bisa mengubah kembali pandangan Jihoon terhadap jatuh cinta. Daniel ingin menjadi orang pertama yang bisa membuktikan Jihoon bahwa jatuh cinta tidak akan selamanya berakhir buruk.

Jihoon pantas mendapatkan pengalaman jatuh cinta yang bahagia, dan ia akan mendapatkan itu.

Daniel merasakan napasnya tercekat.

Mampukah ia?

* * *

 _Kenapa_ Sunbae _tidak merespon?_

Jihoon menatap cemas pada Daniel yang masih terdiam menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa Jihoon tebak. Apakah Daniel bingung? Kesal? Apakah Daniel berpikir semua usahanya sia-sia karena Jihoon akhirnya tidak bersedia membuka hatinya untuknya?

Jihoon tiba-tiba panik. Tidak. Daniel tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu. Ia tidak mengatakan semua ini untuk membuat Daniel berpikir demikian. Jihoon ingin Daniel memahami posisinya. Jihoon ingin Daniel mengetahui alasannya bertingkah menyusahkan selama ini. Jihoon ingin sedikit berharap bahwa Daniel tidak akan menjauhinya karena masalah ini.

Tapi Jihoon bisa paham jika Daniel tidak ingin mengerti. Daniel bukan orang yang menyukai kerumitan. Kenapa pula Daniel harus memusingkan dirinya hanya untuk Jihoon? Jihoon tidak merasa sepenting itu bagi Daniel. Dan ia pun sudah cukup menyusahkan Daniel selama ini.

Meskipun begitu, Jihoon tidak ingin membayangkan kemungkinan Daniel yang akan meninggalkannya setelah ini. Bayangan itu membuatnya takut. Ia takut membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya jika Daniel benar-benar menjauhinya.

Jihoon sadar bahwa ia telah benar-benar menyukai Daniel. Jihoon ingin membuka hati padanya tapi ia takut dengan konsekuensi (akan keputusannya) yang akan ia peroleh. Makanya ia jadi sering kabur dari Daniel dan banyak menyusahkannya. Jihoon takut mengambil pilihan. Ia butuh diyakinkan.

Sampai detik ini pun, ia masih saja ingin meminta lebih. Jihoon tidak tahu bagaimana Daniel akan merespon. Jihoon gugup. Ia merasa mual.

"Jihoon-ah."

Jihoon langsung tersentak ketika Daniel akhirnya memanggilnya. Ada senyum tipis di wajah tampannya yang Jihoon tidak tahu apa maksudnya.

"Kau tidak mau memberiku kesempatan?"

 _?_

" _Eoh_?" Mata Jihoon membola. Apakah ia mendengarnya dengan betul?

"Kau tidak mau memberiku kesempatan?" Daniel mengulang pertanyaannya dengan suara yang lebih lembut. Tangan Daniel meremas tangan Jihoon erat. Kegelisahan terpancar dari matanya dan rasanya Jihoon tiba-tiba ingin menangis.

 _Aku tidak salah dengar, kan?_

Jihoon merasakan air mata menggenang cepat di pelupuk matanya tanpa sempat ia sadari. _Wae_? Kenapa ia jadi emosional? Apakah pertanyaan Daniel terdengar tidak nyata baginya? Karena tidak sesuai dengan dugaannya?

" _Eoh_? Kau menangis? Kenapa, kenapa?!" Daniel panik. Tangannya buru-buru menangkup wajah Jihoon dan memperhatikan wajahnya dengan seksama. Dari mata Jihoon yang tergenang air mata dan pipinya yang memerah menahan tangis.

" _Sunbae_ tidak akan menjauhiku?" Tanya Jihoon dengan suara lirih. Penglihatannya jadi kabur karena air mata dan membuatnya kesal. _Jangan cengeng, Jihoon!_

Daniel terkesiap sesaat sebelum tatapannya melembut kembali.

" _Wae_? Kau berpikir aku akan meninggalkanmu setelah mendengarkan ceritamu, _eoh_?" Ibu jari Daniel mengusap-usap pipi merah Jihoon dengan lembut.

Jihoon mengangguk pelan. Air matanya pun jatuh dan mengenai ibu jari Daniel di pipinya. Daniel berdekut dan menghapus air mata itu sebelum menarik tubuh Jihoon ke dalam pelukannya. Diusapnya rambut Jihoon (untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu) dengan sayang.

"Kenapa kau berpikir aku akan meninggalkanmu?" Tanya Daniel. Senyum geli terpatri di wajahnya.

"Karena _Sunbae_ sudah muak denganku." Jawab Jihoon dengan suara serak. Kepalanya disandarkan di bahu Daniel dengan nyaman.

Daniel terkekeh, "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu? Malahan aku yang sebenarnya takut kau tidak berniat membuka hatimu lagi. Aku tahu aku memberikan kesan kurang baik padamu. Pasti susah mempercayai diriku." Aku Daniel sedih.

Jihoon merengek kecil. Tangannya bergerak mencengkeram sisi baju seragam Daniel dengan erat dan ia menyelusupkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Daniel.

 _Aku mau bersama_ Sunbae _. Tapi_ Sunbae _benar._

 _Aku takut.._

"Oooh? Apa maksudnya ini? Apakah ini artinya aku diterima atau apakah ini adalah pelukan permohonan maaf karena aku ditolak?" Tanya Daniel dengan nada menggoda. Tubuhnya sedikit menggoyangkan tubuh Jihoon dalam pelukannya.

Jihoon menggelengkan kepala. Ia juga tidak paham maksudnya. Jihoon hanya tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespon Daniel tanpa salah ucap.

"Hm? Jadi yang mana yang benar? Kau membuatku gugup, Jihoon-ah." Kata Daniel.

Deg.

 _Gugup? Bagaimana bisa aku membuat_ Sunbae _gugup? Aku tidak seberpengaruh itu padanya. Akulah yang gugup di sini._

Oh, Jihoon. Bahkan setelah semua jatuh bangun Daniel, kau masih meragukan efek yang mampu kau berikan kepadanya. Malang sekali dirimu.

Tidak juga mendapatkan jawaban, Daniel melepaskan pelukan mereka. Jihoon hampir merengek tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan Daniel tapi ia tidak ingin mempermalukan dirinya. Matanya menatap manik Daniel yang kali ini menatapnya serius.

"Jihoon-ah," Daniel memulai. "Bisakah kau memberikanku kesempatan? Aku tahu ini tidak mudah bagimu. Setelah apa yang kau lalui, dan apa yang kau dapatkan, aku mengerti mengapa kau takut memulai lagi. Tapi,"

Jihoon menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dengan waswas.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik? Kau juga pantas mendapatkan akhir yang bahagia. Tidak tahu kapan akhir bahagia itu akan datang tapi kau punya hak untuk tetap mencarinya. Patah hatimu adalah bukti bahwa kau telah merasakan getirnya jatuh cinta itu. Tapi kau pun pasti tahu banyak perasaan lain yang bisa kau rasakan ketika kau jatuh cinta. Jika kau tidak mengetahuinya, mungkin kau belum merasakannya."

Jihoon menatap nanar pada kepalan tangannya, berusaha meresapi perkataan pemuda (yang secara mengejutkan sangat sangatlah bijak) di hadapannya tersebut. _Aku juga pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik_.

 _Aku.._

 _Benarkah?_

"Kau juga berhak bahagia, Jihoon-ah." Kata Daniel dengan nada putus asa.

 _Aku juga berhak bahagia._

Jihoon kembali merasakan matanya memanas. Apakah Jihoon telah menyiksa dirinya selama ini? Semua penolakan yang ia lakukan terhadap ajakan dan sikap manis orang-orang yang menaruh perhatian padanya karena ia berpegang teguh pada persepsinya, apakah ia gagal menyadari bahwa ia sedang berusaha menyerah untuk mencari kebahagiaan berjatuh cinta yang selalu orang-orang katakan dan dambakan?

Apakah Jihoon telah melakukan hal yang benar?

Helaan napas Daniel segera mengembalikan fokus Jihoon padanya. Daniel pasti menyadari matanya yang berkaca-kaca karena tangan kanannya bergerak meraih pipinya lagi dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Aku tidak paham mengapa kita harus seserius ini tentang hubungan kita sementara kita masih sangat muda. Aku selalu berpikir, hubungan serius akan ada waktunya sendiri saat kita sudah dewasa. Tapi setelah mendengar kisahmu, aku jadi paham bahwa anak seumuran kita pun bisa melewati kisah cinta serumit itu. Dan karena kita belum paham betul, kemungkinan untuk salah menafsirkan keadaan pun menjadi lebih besar. Dan kita terlalu takut untuk meminta bantuan dan arahan. Bukan, begitu?"

Jihoon menelan ludah, ia tidak bisa tidak setuju dengan pernyataan tersebut.

Daniel kembali membungkus kedua tangan Jihoon di dalam genggaman tangan besarnya. Matanya menatap lurus mata Jihoon yang berkaca-kaca.

"Aku ingin melihatmu bisa mengubah persepsimu sendiri mengenai jatuh cinta, Jihoon-ah. Dan aku ingin menjadi orang itu. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang akan mengubah persepsimu. Bukan orang lain, tapi aku." Daniel berkata dengan wajahnya yang serius.

Jihoon merasakan tubuhnya lemas. Tuhan, apakah Daniel baru saja berkata serius? Ini terlalu berlebihan baginya. Darimana Daniel belajar mengatakan itu? Menjadi orang yang akan mengubah persepsinya mengenai jatuh cinta? Oh, ya Tuhan. Tolong pegang aku, Jihoon membatin. Apakah ini nyata?

Jihoon kacau, tiba-tiba pikirannya jadi lambat memproses informasi. Jika Daniel mengatakan ingin mengubah dirinya, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Daniel akan mengatakan bahwa ia juga menyukainya? Atau sekadar mengajarinya mengapa jatuh cinta itu menyenangkan? Atau Jihoon harus balik mengatakan sesuatu padanya?

Apakah ini artinya ia tidak ditolak?

 _Ini bukan penolakan?_

"Jihoon-ah, kau tidak apa?!" Daniel tiba-tiba bertanya dengan wajah panik. Jihoon mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

" _Eoh_?"

"Kau bernapas dengan cepat, tanganmu berkeringat lagi, dan wajahmu merah sekali. _Oh my God_ , jangan menangis lagi, kumohon." Daniel menjawab dengan gelagapan. Ia segera meraih minuman jeruk sisanya dan menyodorkannya pada Jihoon yang masih berusaha fokus kembali.

"Ini, minum dulu." Suruh Daniel dengan nada khawatir. Jihoon dengan tangan sedikit bergetar meneguk minuman itu dan berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang ia pun tak sadari berpacu kencang tersebut.

Jihoon menghabiskan isi gelas tersebut dan menaruhnya di atas meja nakas. Lalu ia kembali menoleh pada Daniel yang menatapnya cemas dan mengusap punggungnya pelan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _Sunbae_."

"Baiklah."

Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Aku hanya kaget _Sunbae_ mengatakan itu. Dan ini pertama kalinya ada yang mau melakukan itu untukku."

 _Atau mungkin aku telah melewatkan banyak kesempatan itu sebelumnya._

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespon. _Sunbae_ pasti sudah tahu kalau aku menyukai _Sunbae_ ," Jihoon berharap wajahnya tidak tambah merah lagi, "Tapi _Sunbae_ juga sudah tahu kenapa aku ragu untuk meneruskan ini." Gumam Jihoon pelan.

"Hey." Daniel mengangkat dagu Jihoon, "Semuanya terserah padamu. Kalau kau ingin mempercayaiku, aku akan berusaha menunjukkan padamu kalau juga berharga bagi orang lain, terutama bagiku. Aku juga tidak bisa yakin pada diriku 100% persen, tapi aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin. Kita juga bisa meneruskan hubungan− pertemanan ini sebagaimana biasanya jika kau ingin. Jangan terlalu membebankan pikiranmu, Jihoon-ah."

Jihoon terpana. Benarkah ini Daniel yang dikenalnya? Apakah lima bulan mereka saling mengenal masih terlalu singkat untuk mengetahui bahwa ternyata Daniel memiliki sisi bijak dan super lembut seperti ini? Jihoon yakin Daniel belum pernah menunjukkan sisi dirinya yang satu ini. Dan ia harus menunjukkannya di saat seperti ini?

Jihoon ingin pingsan saja.

Tidakkah Daniel sangat keren? Ia tidak berhenti membuat hati Jihoon meletup-letup. Sekarang Jihoon bahkan merasakan hatinya terpenuhi oleh kehangatan. Salahkan Daniel dan kata-kata manisnya yang tak terduga.

* * *

"Jadi? Bagaimana? Kau ingin mencobanya denganku?"

"H-hah?" Jihoon terperangah. Apa maksudnya 'mencobanya denganku'?

"A-ah, maksudku," Daniel mengumpati dirinya dalam hati. Kenapa ia selalu saja punya cara untuk merusak suasana serius. Kenapa juga Jihoon harus _connect_ dengan pertanyaan ambigu itu.

"Apakah kau mau memberiku kesempatan?" Tanya Daniel lagi. Matanya berpancar penuh harap.

 _Please, Jihoon-ah.._

"Ah.." Jihoon menurunkan pandangannya ke bawah. Ia terlihat seperti sedang memiliki perang batin, dan Daniel tiba-tiba merasa gugup lagi melihatnya.

 _Oh, Gosh._

 _Jihoon-ah, lihatlah apa yang kau lakukan padaku._

 _Rasanya seperti menunggu pengumuman pemenang undian lotre._

Shit _. Apa yang kau pikirkan, Daniel?_

" _Sunbae_."

"Ya?" Daniel menjawab dengan cepat ketika Jihoon memanggilnya. Jihoon tidak bisa menahan kekehannya terhadap reaksi spontan itu. Daniel yang sempat gugup menjadi sedikit rileks melihat wajah Jihoon berseri lagi. Daniel menyunggingkan senyum tipis padanya.

" _Wae_?" Tanya Daniel.

Jihoon menatapnya tersipu, "Bisakah kita.. menjalaninya saja dulu?"

 _Ah..._

Rasa kecewa dengan cepat menjalar ke dalam hatinya.

"Aku ingin memulai lagi, _Sunbae_." Dengan cepat pula Jihoon melanjutkan.

 _Eoh?_

Daniel menahan napasnya sesaat.

"Dan aku ingin memulainya dengan _Sunbae_." Kata Jihoon pelan tapi pasti.

 _Oh my, thank God!_

Senyum lebar tercetak di wajah Daniel. Ia dengan spontan melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling tubuh Jihoon dan memeluknya erat, kali ini erat sekali. Beginikah rasanya bahagia itu? Daniel tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Perasaannya menggebu-gebu dan membuncah. Mengetahui fakta bahwa Jihoon bersedia membuka hatinya kembali membuatnya lega setengah mati.

Perasaan bergolak ini juga baru baginya. Dan ini baru permulaan. Apakah Jihoon merasakannya juga?

 _Jihoon-ah, lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku._

 _Ini bukan diriku._

Daniel sedikit tidak rela ketika Jihoon kemudian melepaskan pelukan mereka. Matanya berbinar dan Daniel tidak pernah merasa sejatuh ini hanya karena mata seseorang.

"Kita jalani pelan-pelan saja, bolehkah?" Pinta Jihoon dengan wajah tersipu.

Daniel tersenyum dan mengangguk pasti. Jihoon bersedia membuka hati untuknya, itulah yang terpenting saat ini.

"Aku menyukaimu, _Sunbae_." Aku Jihoon tiba-tiba.

Daniel tercengang sesaat. Kenapa tiba-tiba? _Well,_ ia tahu itu. Jihoon sudah mengatakannya sebelumnya. Namun melihat rona merah di pipi Jihoon yang sudah menjalar sampai ke telinganya, Daniel tidak bisa tidak tertawa kecil akan rasa gemas.

"Aku tahu. Kau sudah mengatakannya." Ujar Daniel dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

Namun Jihoon masih menatapnya sama, seolah menunggu Daniel mengatakan sesuatu lebih. Kegugupan masih jelas di wajahnya.

Daniel tersenyum.

"Aku juga menyukaimu." Balas Daniel. Dan senyum sumringah pun terbentuk di wajah Jihoon. Senyum lebar itu membuat tulang pipi bulatnya menjadi semakin kentara dan Daniel tidak tahan ingin mengecupnya.

 _You'll be the death of me, Jihoon-ah._

Daniel memajukan wajahnya dengan cepat dan mencium pipi merah itu dengan cepat. Jihoon yang terkesiap langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan mundur selangkah. Jika Daniel tidak tahu Jihoon sedang malu setengah mati, ia pasti sudah bertanya kenapa ia menjauh.

"Kenapa?" Pun Daniel tetap bertanya.

Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya kencang dan berbalik menuju sofa kecil di samping pintu. Belum Jihoon berjalan tiga langkah, Daniel dengan cepat langsung bangkit dan membalikkan tubuh kecil Jihoon. Sebuah kecupan tanpa ragu ia daratkan ke bibir Jihoon dan membuat pemuda dalam tangkupannya itu tersentak. Jihoon berusaha menghentikan kecupan itu tapi tidak mungkin Daniel akan membiarkannya sekarang.

 _Oh God, this taste.._

Dengan yakin, Daniel kemudian melumat bibir bawah itu, dan membuat Jihoon merengek kecil dalam ciumannya. Tangan Jihoon berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari Daniel namun itu tidak ada gunanya. Daniel malah bergerak melingkarkan tangan kirinya di pinggang Jihoon, sementara tangan kanannya masih setia menangkup pipi Jihoon yang terbakar merah. Bibirnya masih sibuk bekerja di bibir ranum Jihoon.

Daniel merasakan tubuh Jihoon bergetar dalam kukungannya. Dan Daniel berusaha menenangkannya dengan mengusap kepala belakangnya lembut, meskipun ia tidak menghentikan lumatannya pada bibir Jihoon. Daniel menyesap benda kenyal itu dalam.

Jihoon menjadi sedikit tenang dan berusaha rileks dalam pelukannya. Tangannya kecilnya bergerak mencengkeram lengan baju seragam Daniel sebagai pelampiasan dan Daniel tidak keberatan sama sekali. Ia kembali melumat bibir merah muda itu dengan taat. Rasa manis minuman jeruk dan manis alami bibir Jihoon membuat Daniel menggeram pelan.

"Balas ciumanku, Jihoon-ah." Titahnya di sela ciuman mereka. Napas Jihoon tercekat sebelum ia balas memberikan kuluman kecil di bibir Daniel.

Ciuman Jihoon berantakan dan lugu. Tapi itu sudah cukup membuat Daniel memekik senang dalam hati. Ia kembali mengusap pipi Jihoon, mengabaikan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang dan perasaannya yang serasa ingin meledak dan kembali memberikan bibir Jihoon lumatan di sana-sini.

Ini ciuman pertama mereka. Jihoon pasti terperanjat mendapatkan momen seintens ini di ciuman pertama mereka. Tapi Daniel tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Tiga bulan yang melelahkan itu telah membuatnya frustasi dan bergairah. Jangan lupakan bahwa ia juga belum memiliki kesempatan untuk ' _hang out_ ' lagi selama itu karena Jihoon.

 _You really will be the death of me, Jihoon-ah._ Daniel kembali membatin.

Jihoon merengek pelan ketika dirasanya napasnya menipis dan butuh ruang untuk oksigen. Daniel dengan setengah tidak rela mengakhiri ciuman mereka dan menumpukan keningnya di kening Jihoon. Mereka pun meraup oksigen yang mereka butuhkan sebanyak mungkin.

 _Tuhan, ini menakjubkan._

Daniel menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya setelah beberapa saat dan membuka perlahan matanya. Ia menatap Jihoon yang masih menutup mata. Wajahnya sudah merah padam, dan bibir _pink_ nya telah berubah warna menjadi merah karena ciuman mereka. Hati Daniel berdesir melihat pemandangan itu.

 _He's so beautiful.._

Setelah menetralkan napasnya, Jihoon perlahan membuka mata. Manik itu langsung bersibobrok dengan manik Daniel dan Daniel tercekat lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

 _God, he's even more beautiful when he's staring at me with those eyes._

Daniel tahu mata itu akan lebih sering membuatnya kacau di masa yang akan datang. _Well,_ bukan berarti mata itu belum pernah membuatnya kalang kabut. Mata itu sudah membuatnya kacau sejak pertama kali mata mereka bertemu.

Jihoon menurunkan pandangannya ke leher Daniel ketika dirasanya ia tak sanggup menatap mata Daniel terlalu lama. Tidak setelah apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

"Aku tidak akan kabur lagi dari _Sunbae_."

Daniel tidak tahu mengapa Jihoon berusaha sekali untuk meyakinkannya. Apakah ia setakut itu Daniel meninggalkannya? _Poor little thing_. Hati Daniel terenyuh memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

Apapun itu, Daniel berpikir Jihoon sangat menggemaskan dengan usaha 'meyakinkan'nya ini.

Daniel mendaratkan kecupan berkali-kali di bibir Jihoon dan terkekeh di sela kecupannya.

"Kau baru saja ingin kabur lagi _._ " Ujarnya dengan nada menggoda. Bibirnya bergerak mencium bagian wajah Jihoon yang lain.

"Tidak akan lagi." Balas Jihoon dengan cepat. Ia menutup mata ketika Daniel mengecup kedua matanya lembut.

Daniel menggumam rendah tanda setuju. Dikecupnya kening Jihoon yang tertupi poni dengan sayang sebelum kembali menatap Jihoon dan menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Mata yang berbinar itu menatapnya lucu dan Daniel tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Baiklah. Aku pegang janjimu."

* * *

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam ketika mereka akhirnya sadar telah 'mengobrol' terlalu lama. Daniel tanpa diminta menawarkan Jihoon untuk mengantarnya pulang dan Jihoon tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menolak sama sekali.

 _Well,_ bukan berarti Jihoon ingin menolak.

Jihoon merutuk dalam hati ketika penampakan rumahnya sudah ada di depan mata. Tanpa sadar ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Daniel dan sedikit memperlambat jalannya. Ia tidak ingin berpisah dulu.

Daniel yang menyadari itu menatap genggaman tangan mereka dengan senyum miring. Tapi tidak berkata apapun. Suasana hening di antara mereka begitu nyaman, Daniel tidak berniat memecah keheningan itu.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di depan rumah Jihoon. Jihoon berbalik ke arah Daniel dan menatapnya dengan wajah merengut. Daniel tidak bisa tidak tertawa melihat ekspresi lucu itu.

"Masuklah." Kata Daniel dengan kekehannya.

Jihoon menundukkan kepalanya dan mengayunkan genggaman tangan mereka seperti anak kecil. Tangan kecilnya hampir tenggelam dalam lengan sweater _baby blue_ kebesarannya. Itu sweater Jihoon yang 'ketinggalan' di rumah Daniel.

Hati Daniel menghangat menyaksikan gestur kecil itu. Itu hanyalah satu dari banyak gestur kecil Jihoon yang membuat Daniel semakin menyayanginya.

"Terima kasih, _Sunbae_." Ucap Jihoon halus. Matanya tidak lepas dari genggaman tangan mereka. Tangan Daniel yang lain bergerak mengacak rambut Jihoon pelan.

"Hm. Masuklah. Ibumu pasti sudah mencarimu." Balas Daniel.

Jihoon mendongakkan kepala dan menatap Daniel, "Terima kasih karena _Sunbae_ mau menerimaku." Ulang Jihoon dengan lebih jelas. Matanya tegas pada Daniel.

Daniel mendesah pelan, "Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, Jihoon-ah."

Jihoon kembali menunduk, " _Sunbae_ memiliki pilihan untuk meninggalkanku dan berhenti mengurusiku yang banyak merepotkan _Sunbae_. Tapi _Sunbae_ memilih untuk menerimaku. Aku masih sulit untuk percaya." Aku Jihoon dengan nada tidak yakin.

Daniel tersenyum tipis.

"Percayalah. Besok kau akan melihatku menunggumu di depan sini dan kau akan percaya bahwa semua yang terjadi hari ini adalah nyata." Daniel berusaha meyakinkan Jihoon.

Jihoon menatap Daniel lagi dan senyum itu pun kembali lagi di paras indahnya. Rona itu kembali di wajahnya dan pipi bulat itu kembali kentara seraya ia tersenyum. Daniel membalas senyum manis itu dengan senyuman lebar. Lalu kemudian ia maju dan mengecup kening Jihoon sedikit lama.

 _Kau harus percaya, Jihoon-ah. Aku tidak main-main ketika mengatakan aku ingin menjadi orang yang bisa mengubah dirimu._

Daniel mengakhiri kecupannya dan mengusap rambut Jihoon lagi (Jihoon terlihat menyukainya, _so_ ).

"Masuklah. Udara semakin dingin." Katanya _final_.

" _Sunbae_ tidak ingin masuk dulu?" Tanya Jihoon.

Daniel menggeleng pelan, "Tidak usah. Aku siswa tingkat akhir, kau ingat? Aku juga memiliki kewajiban untuk dilakukan selain mengurusi dirimu." Jawab Daniel dengan nada jenaka.

Jihoon menyengir lebar dan mengangguk lucu, "Hati-hati di jalan, _Sunbae_." Ucapnya sebelum Jihoon mencium pipi kirinya dengan cepat. Daniel tersentak.

 _Oh my God._

Sepertinya itu adalah gerakan spontan karena detik berikutnya Jihoon mengerjapkan matanya kaget dan bersemu ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Daniel menyaksikan Jihoon yang segera melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dan buru-buru masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan wajah bersemu terang. Daniel merasa di atas awan.

Pemuda Kang itu menunduk dengan senyum geli di wajahnya sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah ia dan Jihoon berjalan tadi.

Ah, Park Jihoon. Menggemaskan sekali. Daniel lama-lama akan pingsan jika terus disuguhi pemandangan Jihoon yang malu-malu atau gugup dengan wajah dan terutama pipi yang memerah hebat seperti itu. Daniel memuji dirinya yang masih mampu bertahan sampai sejauh ini.

 _Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untukmu, Jihoon._

 _Aku juga akan berusaha untuk diriku sendiri_.

Daniel berjalan santai dengan senyum tipis masih terpatri di wajahnya ketika ponsel di saku celananya bergetar halus. Ia merogoh saku dan mengambil ponselnya untuk mengecek pesan masuk. Ia lupa tadi ponselnya sempat bergetar ketika mengantar Jihoon pulang tapi ia terlalu menikmati momennya dengan Jihoon untuk peduli.

 _3 messages from King Jaehwan_

Daniel mencibir melihat nama pengirim pesan tersebut. Jika saja Jaehwan tidak menyogoknya dengan kupon makan gratis sepuasnya di warung makan pojok favoritnya, ia pasti sudah dari dulu mengganti nama kontak menyebalkan itu.

Tanpa minat, ia membuka ketiga pesan tersebut.

 **07:01**

 _Yha, kau dimana?_

 **07:04**

 _Kau mengabaikanku?_

 **07:13**

 _Aku dan Seongwoo melihatmu melewati mini market dekat rumahmu dengan Jihoon. Berpegangan tangan. Wajah berseri-seri. Jangan kau pikir kami tidak tahu, ya. Kau berutang penjelasan, marmut hutan._

 _Shit._

Daniel menggerutu pelan. Kenapa juga mereka harus menemukannya. Sialan. Apa pula yang mereka lakukan di _mini market_ dekat rumahnya? Demi Tuhan, mereka seharusnya tinggal di rumah saat ini. Belajar, mengerjakan soal-soal _try out_. Bukannya malah keluyuran malam-malam.

Daniel menghela napas lelah. Ia akan bersiap-siap untuk dibombardir dengan berbagai pertanyaan dan pelecehan oleh 'sahabat-sahabat'nya besok pagi.

 _Siap-siaplah mental dan batinku._

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

* * *

Kkeut!

So thats it! Makasih yg udah sempat mampir baca 3 Sebenernya chapter ini bisa aku bagi jadi dua chapter tapi aku maksimalin aja jadi satu karena aku agak payah kalau bikin cerita berchapter -_-

Kalau aku sempat aku akan coba buat sekuelnya. kalau ada yang mau sih, haha ;;;

Aku gatau ini memuaskan atau tidak tapi makasih, makasih bgt yang udah sempat baca ^^ suka atau tidak suka, komen kritik dan saran akan sangat sangat dihargai. pls do tell me your opinion about this ;;;

Pokoknya makasih udah mampir. Sekali lagi kamsa ^^

Diriku pamit dulu. Annyeong~


End file.
